Un deseo loco
by padmapatil17
Summary: La historia de como dos buenos amigos,pueden llegar a odiarse y despues a ser algo más que amigossssss. TEDDY Y TORIE por siempre
1. El principió de una historia

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo y…

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo y…. ¿Ahora como salimos de este atolladero?**

Era una tarde soleada, si muy soleada, una tarde en la que se respiraba el calor, el amor y el orgullo que cualquier padre puede sentir al ver a su hijo terminar una etapa tan importante de su vida… O por lo menos eso era lo que Harry pensaba, por que volver a Hogwarst para la graduación y ver a Teddy junto a sus amigos y no poder reconocer en él rastro alguno de aquel niño pequeño no era si no otro motivo de orgullo saber que directa o indirectamente había ayudado a que ese niño parlanchín e inquieto se convirtiera en el hombre del que estaba seguro Tonks y Lupin estarían tan orgullosos como él, Ginny apretó la mano que le sostenía, le había prometido a su ahijado no llorar y aun así su mujer intentaba disimular las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras Teddy terminaba con su discurso, al que Harry se obligo a prestar atención

-… Todos los adultos que conozco y que directa o indirectamente han formado parte de mi vida, repiten una y otra vez que con Hogwarst termina una etapa, que dentro de algunos años la considerare la mejor de mi vida y que debía disfrutar día a día el tiempo pasado aquí… Indiscutiblemente lo he hecho, he tenido la suerte de conocer gente maravillosa, de compartir estos años con muy buenos amigos, excelentes consejeros e incluso gente con la que no tengo nada que ver, pero a la que aprendí a tolerar… Si ahora lo afirmo la mejor etapa de mi vida y seguramente no podré compararla con nada de lo que viva de ahora en adelante… Pero aunque ellos no se lo crean y posiblemente sigan viéndome como un niño siempre, no estoy asustado, no tengo miedo de lo que me espera fuera, no me siento petrificado por que tengo que crecer y no quiero que ellos teman por mi, porque lo han hecho bien, más que bien, lo han hecho fantástico y han sido para mi un ejemplo a seguir me han dado todo el cariño y el amor que he necesitado sin siquiera pedirlo, han sido como mis padres y ni siquiera se han planteado el suplantar su lugar… Si, es verdad le debo mucho a este colegio y a sus profesores; como todos vosotros… pero también le debo mucho a mi familia, a mi abuela, a mis padrinos, a mis hermanos y a mis primos, a mis tíos, porque no tendría conciencia de lo que soy, si ellos no fuesen estado a mi lado a cada paso… - Teddy, alcanzo a ver como su abuela y Ginny se secaban las lagrimas y sonrió –El año pasado, en una clase de historia de la magia… fue muy gracioso sabéis, hablábamos de las grandes batallas que se han llevado a cabo en los últimos años y nos toco hacer una redacción sobre la gran batalla y el final de Voldemort…- algunos de los presentes se removieron incómodos en sus butacas ante la mención de aquel nombre, pero Teddy continuo –hablaban de mis padres allí, de las magnificas personas que fueron, de su absoluta entrega hacía esta comunidad y entonces me pregunte quien era yo, como eran ellos, porque siempre he escuchado las historias que me contaron, pero no recuerdo nada de ellos, ningún recuerdo que sea realmente mió y descubrí una carta que ella había escrito para mi, en realidad la he tenido siempre, pero nunca había sido capaz de leerla y ese día la abrí, permitidme que os lea un fragmento de lo que decía "Tú mi pequeño, eres el mayor fruto del amor, el regalo más grande que la vida me ha hecho y no me alcanzará esta vida para devolver tanta felicidad y tanta dicha… tienes un don Teddy Lupin, puedes llenar la habitación con tu sola presencia, cariño y lo único que necesitas mi cielo es encontrar tu camino y por muchas dificultades que la vida te ponga siempre debes perseverar porque la recompensa será fantástica al final" Creo que viene bien en este momento, porque todos nosotros tenemos un don, no importa lo insignificante que creamos que es, lo importante es lo que estamos dispuestos hacer con él y el camino que elijamos seguir, espero que al igual que yo hagáis caso a sus palabras, porque la vida puede ser injusta a veces, quitártelo todo cuando apenas y tienes conciencia de lo que posees pero al final siempre te recompensa… con momentos como estos en los que puedes ser totalmente feliz…- El auditorio rompió en aplausos mientras Ted les sonreía y pudo escuchar perfectamente la ovación de todos los Weasley que se habían presentado a su graduación, ver como su Abuela, la abuela Molly, su tía Hermione y su madrina, se secaban las lagrimas con disimulo e incluso su padrino se apretaba el lagrimal con los dedos para contener la emoción contenida… "Un discurso fantástico" esas fueron las palabras que escucho una y otra y otra vez durante su fiesta de graduación, unidas a un estarían tan orgullosos de ti…

Por que era real, Ted Remus Lupin, acababa de graduarse, tenía diez y ocho años y el mundo entero a su merced y tenía recuerdos, fantásticos recuerdos que lo hicieron un niño feliz, que lo hacían un hombre feliz…

-¿ahora es más real no? Ya no contarás los días para ver cuando se acaba, porque se ha acabado de verdad…- señalo Harry, sacándolo de sus divagaciones – ¿No te diviertes? Tu madrina ha preparado todo esto pensando en ti, pero supongo que preferirías pasar la tarde con tus amigos por ahí…-

-no…- negó Teddy rotundamente –es genial y me encanta, realmente me encanta, volver a casa…-

-Has crecido demasiado a prisa…- aseguro el ojiverde apretándole el hombro con cariño…-

-pues a mi se me han hecho eternos…- contesto Ted

-y a mi un suspiro…- señalo Harry –aun no me creo que hayan pasado diez y ocho años…- añadió –ven conmigo, tengo algo para ti…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el joven asombrado

-Tu regalo de graduación aun no te lo he dado…-

-Pero y la fiesta…-

-Oh…- exclamo el ojiverde –ese es el pretexto de tu madrina para mantenerte con nosotros el mayor tiempo posible antes de tu viaje…- señalo Harry guiándolo hasta su despacho, el moreno le indico que se sentará y después bordeo el escritorio para sacar una caja de madera de uno de los cajones –tu abuela se opuso rotundamente a esto, pero aun así yo siempre he sido el más testarudo de los dos…- aseguro Harry con una sonrisa a la que Teddy correspondió –en realidad todo esto te pertenece desde el año pasado, pero creo que yo no estaba preparado para aceptar que ya no me necesitabas, que ya daba igual si te caías de la escoba y te lastimabas la rodilla, porque eras capaz de valerte por ti mismo…- Harry le tendió el pequeño cofre y continuo –dentro encontraras la llave de una cámara de Gringotts que está a tu nombre, he estado ingresando dinero allí desde un par de meses después de tu nacimiento; tu abuela se negó aceptarlo, pero aun así ese dinero es tuyo y tú decidirás que hacer con él; también están las escrituras de Gridmauld Place, la casa está en perfectas condiciones, no te preocupes, Kreacher y Sopié han ido allí dos veces al mes para mantenerla así y seguirán haciéndolo a no ser que tú decidas lo contrario, además ya no queda vestigio alguno de la ancestral y antiquísima familia Black, también hay un par de fotos que estoy seguro querrás tener y algunos libros que me regalo tu padre junto a una replica de una saeta de fuego, dedicada personalmente por nada más y nada menos que Tonks…-

-esto es…-

-eso es mucho menos de lo que te mereces Teddy y lo tomaré como una ofensa personal si no lo aceptas…- Ted asintió –en fin debemos salir de aquí o tu madrina pensará que he decidido raptarte o aun peor que te has marchado rechazando sus magníficos brownleis con helado…-

-Padrino…-llamo el joven cuando Harry se disponía a salir por la puerta corredera que les llevaría directo al jardín donde se celebraba la fiesta –Gracias, por todo…- dijo Ted antes de envolverlo en un emotivo abrazo con el que intentaba transmitir todo lo que sentía…-

-no hay de que…- aseguro el ojiverde palmeándole la mejilla…

-Oh Merlín Teddy, menos mal que apareces…- exclamo Ginny interceptándoles nada más volver a la fiesta –ya pensé que te habías atrevido a marcharte y rechazar mis magníficos brownleis de triple chocolate…-

-aun no he perdido la cabeza, madrina…- aseguro el ojiverde con una sonrisa -todo está fantástico, muchas gracias por la fiesta…-

-no es nada cariño…- mascullo –tus amigos acaban de llegar, están revolucionados creo que han bebido Wiskey de fuego o algo parecido y hay unas chicas muy monas que preguntan por el chico más apuesto de todo Hogwarst…- Ted se sonrojo, tanto que solo un Weasley podría opacarlo y se excuso para ir a buscar a sus ex compañeros de clase cuando una ráfaga de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules centelleantes como el hielo, pero cargados de ira le intercepto

-tú…- vocifero la chica -…pequeño, asqueroso e insufrible orangután, ahora mismo vas a decirme quien demonios te crees que eres, para arruinar mis relaciones y quien narices te ha dado permiso de inmiscuirte en mi vida privada…-

-hey Torie, podrías bajar la voz, chica todo el mundo nos está viendo…- Victorie enfureció más aunque desde luego Teddy tenía razón, casi toda la plantilla de Hogwarst desde Mcnagonall, hasta Madame Ponferry se encontraban allí, además de compañeros de trabajo de sus tíos. el ministro de magia, algunos miembros de la orden del fénix y todos los Weasley, amigos del colegio e incluso los padres de algunos de sus ex compañeros de clase…

-Que me tranquilice…- vocifero la Weasley aun más alto –que baje la voz, pero te estás oyendo imbecil… porque habría de plantearme siquiera ser cortes y evitarte una vergüenza cuando tú te inmiscuyes en mis asuntos, sin siquiera preguntármelo, crees que me hace gracia que mi novio me envié una carta diciendo que rompe conmigo porque mi dizque "mejor amigo"- añadió mientras hacía el signo de comillas con los dedos –le ha informado de todas las torturas que se le pueden ocurrir si lo ve a menos de diez metros de mi…-

-solo me preocupo por ti, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ese andaba diciendo por todo el colegio…- remetió Teddy con el pelo azul eléctrico, que indicaba el grado de enojo al que había llegado en tan poco tiempo -… es lo que cualquier buen mejor amigo haría…-

-mejor amigo…- ironizo Torie –tú te crees aun con el derecho de llamarte mi mejor amigo…- se mofo –míranos Lupin esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en tres años y la única en los últimos cinco meses y crees que eso te da derecho de creerte mi mejor amigo, pero si ni siquiera me conoces, tu vida se volvió un desfile de chicas guapas y uní-neuronales en las que desde luego no cabía yo y me daba igual, lo soportaba porque eso implicaba que durante las vacaciones volveríamos hacer tú y yo, no habían chicas, ni Hogwarst, ni deberes que te importaran más que yo; pero cambiaste y se acabaron las cartas o el sacar diez minutos de tu tiempo para planear una broma con Victorie, o para comer o para montar en escoba y yo como una idiota, me quede allí plantada durante cinco años, esperando por mi mejor amigo y cuando me canso, cuando digo basta y me construyo una vida en la que no entras tú, te sientes ofendido y vienes para derrumbarlo todo, solo porque tu enorme ego te impide ver más aya de tus narizotas… no seas iluso Lupin, dejaste de ser mi mejor amigo en el momento en que decidiste que era demasiado poca cosa como para formar parte de tu vida…- para este momento, Victorie lloraba, en una mezcla de rabia, celos y tristeza y todos en la fiesta estaban callados y expectantes –hazme un favor Lupin, si en algún momento de verdad te importo está amistad, dejame en paz, no vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos…- y sin más se giro para marcharte, pero él no había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y antes de que pudiese alejarse lo suficiente, tiro de su mano, para obligarla a voltear y mirarle y sin planearlo, sin saber si quiera que era lo que realmente estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, sin importarle que su padrino, su madrina, su abuela, la abuela de ella y Bill y Fleur que habían sido como unos tíos, sin importarle que el clan adulto de los Weasley se encontraran en el jardín junto a el noventa por ciento de sus compañeros de clases y profesores la beso, la beso y sintió como el mundo bajo sus pies comenzaba a girar y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el temor a marearse…

Y allí estaba ella, había dicho lo que tenía que decir y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él dijese la ultima palabra y lo siguiente que supo es que la estaba besando, con una urgencia inusitada, dulce, calido y húmedo, pero desde luego que sabía a chocolate, se lo había preguntado tantas veces y era verdad "los besos de Teddy Lupin sabían a chocolate" y cerro los ojos, no estaba segura de si era real, pero si era un sueño no tenía que terminar, porque seguramente no tendría el valor de decir todas las cosas que había callado durante esos años… y por un momento el mundo a su alrededor dejo de existir…

Teddy se separo un par de milímetros, no quería abrir los ojos, no aun después de algo tan maravilloso, asi que puso su frente junto a la de ella para mantener el contacto durante un par de minutos más… Cuando accedió a que la realidad, formase parte de su sueño, la encontró allí de pie junto a él, tan real como siempre y sonrojada hasta más no poder, desde las orejas hasta el cuello como solo una Weasley podría hacerlo

-creo que… este… debo…- balbuceo Vick, intentado buscar una excusa sin sentido -… no se muy bien que debo hacer pero, debo irme…- señalo

-Vick…- la llamó él intentando retenerla

-no… Teddy, no digas nada por favor… no lo arruines…- le pidió antes de salir corriendo de allí, dejándolo de pie solo, delante de todos, su madrina, su abuela, Molly, Hermione, Fleur y Angelina… intercambiaban una sonrisa de satisfacción e incluso George y Charlie… Bill sin embargo mantenía una expresión absorta, no estaba muy seguro de lo que su mirada decía y él no estaba convencido de querer saberlo… solo tenía una cosa clara, tenía que hablar con ella y quedándose allí no podría, así que se alejo corriendo con la intención de buscarla

-Bien familia…- chillo Ginny, para zanjar el asunto –creo que tendremos que seguir la fiesta sin el invitado de honor…- añadió la pelirroja –Fleur, creo que deberías…-

-no te preocupes…- la corto su cuñada – creo que el shok ha sido más fuerte para él, que lo que implica para la propia Victorie que Ted la besará…- añadió antes de alejarse hacía su marido

-Hola…- saludo Andromeda entrando en su habitación –te marchaste justo cuando la fiesta se ponía interesante ¿Qué tal ha ido?-

-No lo se…- contesto Teddy encogiéndose de hombros –no pude encontrarla… de verdad lo hice Abue ¿La bese delante de todos?

-Oh, si Afirmo Andromeda…-un beso de película de esos que te dejan sin palabras…- el chico se sonrojo –por lo menos espabilaste en el ultimo momento, todos nos preguntábamos cuando te ibas a dar cuenta de que ella estaba allí…-

-Vick…- cuestiono Teddy

-no cielo Angelina Jolie, claro que hablo de Torie…-

-tan evidente era…- quiso saber el joven –…que todos los sabíais menos yo…-

-tú no querías ver Ted, querías disfrazarlo, sentir por ella lo mismo que por Lily o Rose e incluso Dominique y eso no era posible, creo que entre vosotros hay feling desde que tenéis memoria…-

-por favor…-

-no, no ese tipo de química, no como un chico y una chica…- se explico Andromeda – no se como decirlo, pero era algo especial, Karl siempre formaba parte de vuestro grupo, pero lo de vosotros era perfecto y natural, no os costaba trabajo encontrar el complemento perfecto para el otro, saber lo que pensaba incluso antes de que abriese la boca, sentir lo que sentía el otro era para vosotros tan sencillo como respirar…- Teddy asintió y ella le acaricio el cabello que volvía a ser castaño –es una buena chica Ted, no la lastimes cariño, pero tampoco hagas nada si no sabes que es lo que quieres vale…-

-Si…- contesto Ted

-Te fuiste antes de la entrega de regalos y no pude darte esto…-

-creí que el tuyo eran lo boletos de avión para Tasmania…- pregunto Teddy

-y así es, pero este no es mi regalo, es de ellos…- añadió mostrando la foto sobre le buró en la que Remus y Tonks salían bailando al compás de un vals inaudible

-De ellos…- se extraño el joven metamorfago…

-tu padre lo consideraba un habito morboso y poco sano, pero siempre terminaba haciendo todo cuanto a tu madre hiciese sonreír, asi que accedió, Dora siempre tan cabezota decía que estábamos en una guerra y se dedico a comprar pequeñas cosas, para ti, regalos para los días importantes, tu graduación, tu boda… pasaba las tardes mientras dormías, envolviéndolos, escribía una nota y obligaba a tu padre a escribir otra, lo ponía todo junto y luego los escondía con algún encantamiento de modo que solo pudiese encontrarlos en el momento justo y adecuado, en el momento en que pudieses entender cuanto significaba para ella…- Ted acarició el paquete rectangular que su abuela la había entregado, conocía las anécdotas sobre lo patosa que podía llegar a ser su madre, pero aquel regalo estaba envuelto tan delicada y finamente, que le era posible imaginar que lo había envuelto ella, parecía un libro, más bien él estaba seguro de que lo era, su abuela le dedico una sonrisa aun sentada sobre la cama –te dejo a solas para que lo abras…- señalo Andromeda –en la cocina hay leche y Brownleis que te envía tu madrina…- añadió antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación…

Ted se quedo en silencio, observando el envoltorio gris y el enorme lazo dorado que lo ataba y estuvo un buen rato así antes de sentirse capaz de abrirlo, las pastas azuladas con el dibujo de un enorme globo aéreo estático con las palabras "El Viaje de mi Vida"… T.R.Lupin indiscutiblemente tenía que tratarse de él, en la primera hoja la caligrafía fina y no en exceso sofisticada como la de su abuela le recordó las cartas de su madre…

…. Hay dos supuesto para que recibas este pequeño presente, en el mejor de los casos tu padre y yo te lo entregaremos, como dos orgullosos padres el día de tu graduación y en el llamémoslo menos afortunado, ninguno de los dos estará de cuerpo presente para verlo, pero debes entenderlo Teddy, estaremos allí aunque tú no puedas vernos… porque formamos parte de cada milímetro de tu ser…-

Te preguntarás porque no cuento con el caso intermedio ¿No? El que uno este y el otro no… llámame egoísta mi vida, pero dudo que ese caso pueda darse, al menos no de mi parte, de seguro Remus podría seguir si me pasase algo, lo haría por ti y aprendería a sobrevivir… Pero yo no podría y no porque no te quiera lo suficiente, sino porque descubrí mi motivo para vivir el día en que conocí a tu padre y tú cariño mió eres la prueba más grande de ello… Pero no quiero ponerme sentimental, ni mucho menos arruinar uno de esos días que debes recordar toda tu vida… No cielo acabo de ponerte en tu cunita y no he hecho más que imaginarte el día de tu graduación, con tu túnica y tu sombrero de mago, con ese pelo castaño y los enormes ojos verdes tan guapo e idéntico a tu padre y el pecho se me ha hinchado de orgullo, porque mi niñito se habría convertido en un hombre, estoy segura que en uno de bien, porque tendría toda la vida por delante y podría empezar a vivir cada momento como si fuera el ultimo, porque recorrería el mundo buscando su propio lugar, pero siempre tendría los brazos abiertos para cuando quisiera regresar…

Oh mi Teddy, mi dulce Teddy… de seguro te habré agobiado recordándotelo pero eres el mayor tesoro que me ha dado la vida… Tu padre y tú sois todo para mí… No necesito nada más que verme reflejada en vuestros ojos para ser feliz y no comprendo como logré sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin contar con vuestra presencia… Me entenderás cariño, algún día no muy lejano sentirás lo que yo siento por tu padre y comprenderás mis temores, mis miedos y sobre todo el porque de este cuento de Hadas… si cielo porque eso lo considero mi cuento de hadas particular, con mi perfecto final, aunque el resto del mundo no lo entienda siquiera…

Pero no veníamos hablar de mi cielo, si no de ti…. Acabas de terminar una de las etapas más magnificas de tu vida y de seguro que si eres como yo estás confundido sin saber por donde seguir… Si eres como tu padre tienes todo meticulosamente planeado desde quinto año y no necesitaras echarlo a la suerte para decidirte entre Auror y Medí magia; así que quiero que quede muy claro que estaré igual de orgullosa, elijas lo que elijas, que te apoyaré y me enorgulleceré de cada uno de tus triunfos que estoy seguro serán muchos porque tú mi niño has nacido para brillar, como la más hermosas de las estrellas que alumbran mi firmamento…

Recuérdalo Siempre Ted Remus Lupin, Tu padre y yo te queremos, deseamos lo mejor para ti y cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho, si te ha lastimado directa o indirectamente lo hemos hecho pensando en lo mejor para ti…

No lo olvides cariño, tú eres mi razón para vivir, para luchar y para morir

Amor

Mamá

Ted sonrió con cierta tristeza, en la pagina siguiente encontró una foto de sus padres, era una de las pocas fotos en las que su madre tenía su apariencia natural, el pelo castaño a media espalda y los ojos castaños tan enormes y vivaces, su padre estaba de pie tras ellas con las manos sobre el insipiente vientre de Nymphadora, la inscripción bajo la foto estaba escrita por su madre

"Esperando el gran momento, la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia Lupin"

Al pasar la hoja encontró una nueva sorpresa, no reconoció la escritura, pero al final de la hoja se encontraba una firma bastante parecida a la de él, las iniciales y su apellido R.J.Lupin

…Tu madre ha insistido durante semanas para que escriba y me he negado, creo que lo hace más real si lo escribo, que si acedo a dejar escrito algo solo por si acaso… Las posibilidades de que algo ocurra de verdad se multiplican y lo más extraño es que nunca he sido un hombre supersticioso, soy según la definición de tu madre… un hombre de ciencia y hechos, pero estoy aterrado, no por mi Ted, hace mucho que estoy preparado para morir y no intento hacerme el héroe o presumir de la valentía Griffindor… no cielo no, digo la verdad, he aceptado que hay ciertos sacrificios a hacer por el bien mayor, pero sin embargo tiemblo como un niño pequeño al pensar que algo podría pasarle a tu madre…

Dora siempre dice que soy el más fuerte de los dos, pero es mentira, que nadie te convenza de lo contrario, porque ella es mi fortaleza, ella y solo ella logro sacarme de la oscuridad en la que me sumergí por voluntad propia y me ha regalado todo cuanto he podido llegar a desear en esta vida, me ha regalado cada una de sus sonrisas, de sus miradas, de sus abrazos y sobre todo Ted, me ha dado un hijo, tú cariño y eso para un hombre como yo es demasiado pedir…

Tu madre me ha pedido que te de un consejo y se me ocurren una infinidad de cosas que quiero enseñarte, como por ejemplo, llevarte a pescar, enseñarte a cocinar porque con tu madre me he dado por vencido… - Teddy sonrió… - tal vez enseñarte a llevar una escoba, aunque en eso tu padrino es mejor que yo, eso lo heredo de su padre, James era tan bueno como él, así que será mejor que Harry te enseñe… yo tendría que enseñarte el verdadero valor de la amistad, pero no me alcanzaría el tiempo… Así que me pregunte algo que habría querido preguntarle a mi padre de haber tenido la oportunidad y lo encontré Ted, creo que si hubiese sabido esto, no habría desperdiciado tanto tiempo, ni habría hecho llorar a tu madre…

El amor Ted, no es como lo pintan, no como un cuenta de hadas que surge de la nada, no tiene que tener un final trágico y tampoco tiene porque terminar con un y fueron felices para siempre… El amor debe surgir de la confianza, del sentirte bien con la otra persona, sentirte completo, El amor de verdad es aquel que te deja sin respiración, que te da la seguridad de poder entregarte todo, sin medidas, sin restricciones, sin miedos… Si alguna vez llegas a sentir eso por alguien, aunque solo sea una milésima de segundo, siéntete afortunado cariño, por que habrás tenido mucho más de lo que otros podrán tener en toda su vida… Lucha por ello Ted, sin miedos, no dejes que los prejuicios te quiten la oportunidad de ser feliz, porque no me perdonaría si cometieses mis mismos errores…

Eres un hombre ahora Ted, no dejes que nadie nunca te arrebate tus sueños, pero sobre todo no te los arrebates tu mismo… Lucha por aquello que tanto deseas, búscalo hasta encontrarlo y concéntrate en mantenerlo día a día, que tu madre y yo estaremos cuidando cada uno de tus pasos, donde quiera que nos encontremos…

Con todo mi cariño

Tú Padre

RJ Lupin

Tenía que tranquilizarse, meditar con cabeza fría, pensar los hechos o era del revés pensar con cabeza fría y meditar los hechos… está bien Ted Lupin la había besado ¿Y? que significaba, era Ted por dios había besado a casi todas las chicas de Hogwarst desde quinto hasta séptimo e incluso algunas mayores que él. Por que a ti Victorie Weasley te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago, como si flotaras y se te queda esta sonrisa de gilipollas cada vez que recuerdas el sabor dulce y amargo de sus besos, casi como el chocolate….

…toc… toc…

Alguien la sacó de sus divagaciones llevaba media hora en la misma posición se suponía que se cepillaba el pelo antes de meterse a la cama y ella estaba allí pensando en Lupin…

-Basta, Torie Weasley…- se reprendió

…toc… toc… allí estaba de nuevo quien quiera que fuera quien tocase a su puerta, era demasiado persistente –adelante…- musito con voz a duras penas más alta que un susurro

-por un momento pensé que te habías dormido…- dijo su padre asomando la cabeza por la puerta –he venido a darte las buenas noches y a dejarte Brownleis con leche, tu hermana estaba a punto de acabárselos todos…- comento Bill dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche que separaba las camas de Torie y Domi

-gracias papá…- contesto la muchacha y William la observo, con el mismo brillo especial que derrochaban sus ojos cada vez que la veía, con el mismo orgullo, le dio un beso en la frente y se acerco hasta la ventana abierta al otro lado de la habitación, por la que se colaba la brisa marina y el relajante sonido de las olas al morir en la playa… -es bueno volver a teneros en casa, ya os echaba de menos…- Victorie sonrió, mientras su padre se sentaba en el sofá que reposaba justo bajo la ventana, era su pequeña tradición, desde que tenía memoria se sentaban allí todas las noches de verano, primero mientras él le leía un cuento, después para hablar de sus respectivos días, que tanto había aprendido hoy y si papá había roto alguna maldición o había encontrado algún tesoro y después, desde casi seis años atrás de Hogwarst y todo lo que había hecho durante ese año, casi siempre él se limitaba a escucharla y aderezar sus historias con alguna anécdota pero sobre todo, se quedaba allí mirándola y repitiéndose a si mismo lo mucho que había cambiado su niñita en ese último año… Le hizo una seña para que se sentase a su lado, a lo que Victorie accedió de inmediato…

-ha sido un día bastante largo hoy…- comento Bill mirando por la ventana

-un poco…- acepto la chica un tanto sonrojada…

-pues tú tía Ginny se ha enojado…- señalo el pelirrojo y la joven lo miro sin entender –te has llevado a su invitado de honor…-

-yo no me lo lleve…- se defendió la ojiazul – me fui sola de allí…-

-si…- acepto su padre –pero él salió corriendo a buscarte…- Victorie no contesto y Bill le acarició el cabello –sabes que lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, que seas feliz…- ella asintió – ¿Y estás seguro de que esto te haría feliz? ¿Qué Ted te haría feliz?-

-no lo se papá, tampoco es como si fuese a casarme con él o algo por el estilo, solo fue un beso…-

-lo se, cariño, estuve allí…- le recordó –pero tú sabes también como yo que no fue un simple beso, ese chico se habría quedado con tu mano estampada en su mejilla por haberse atrevido a besarte si no fuese sido Teddy…- la joven continuo en silencio –se que te gusta, he visto lo mucho que has cambiado en los últimos dos años y todo, por una u otra causa está relacionado con Teddy, pero no quiero que sufras innecesariamente y tampoco deseo que te niegues la oportunidad si crees que podría funcionar….-

-pero es que no se si quiero correr ese riesgo, es Teddy Lupin, papá, puede tener a la chica que quiera ¿Por qué debería creer que va elegirme a mi?

-tal vez porque tú no eres como las otras, en especial porque eres una chica pluri-neuronal, guapa, dulce, cariñosa y divertida…-

-pero no tengo nada especial ¿Que podría hacer que se quedará conmigo? ¿Que no se marchará corriendo a la primera de cambio? No quiero arriesgarme… ya he perdido a mi mejor amigo y si esto no funciona entonces podría perderle para siempre…- Bill sonrió

-sabes aquel dicho que repite tu madre hasta el cansancio…- pregunto -… quien no arriesga el huevo…-

-…no saca el pollo…- termino Victorie por él

-entonces mi vida, adelante lánzate a la piscina yo estaré cerca por si necesitas un salva vidas…-

-¿Y no te opondrías?- cuestiono la pelirroja mirándole de nuevo a los ojos…

-de todos los chicos con los que has salido… me fió de Ted, en fin le conozco desde el día de su nacimiento, se que es un buen chico…- Bill volvió a besarle en la frente antes de levantarse –no te comas la cabeza mucho tiempo…- ordeno –y comete esos brownleis por lo menos así tu tía no se sentirá traicionada…- ella le sonrió antes de despedirse

-buenas noches papá…

-buenas noches cariño…-

-¿Entonces es cierto?- cuestiono Dominique nada más entrar en su habitación

-¿Cierto que?- pregunto Torie de vuelta

- Ted y Tú…- comento la chica arrojándose de mala manera sobre su cama

-Ted y yo nada Dom…- la corto la pelirroja, bajando el libro que leía para encarar a su hermana menor

-Oh Vamos, Torie, soy tu hermana y todos los que estaban en el jardín os vieron, porque no me lo cuentas…- quiso saber la rubia, mordiéndose el labio, demostrando así la curiosidad que le carcomía por dentro

-por que no ha ocurrido nada, fue un insulso beso y luego yo me comporte como una cría y salí huyendo rumbo a no se donde…-

-¿Dejaste a Teddy tirado en la cuneta después de que te beso?- cuestiono la niña –puedo saber en que demonios estás pensando Victorie Weasley, se marcha dentro de tres día y él te besa y tú huyes…-

-oye enana…- se exaspero la pelirroja -…ya puedo machacarme yo solita no te necesito para eso… el caso es que es muy complicado…-

-Complicado…- se mofó la chica -… no será para tanto, si tú besas el suelo por el que él camina…-

-por eso mismo es complicado Dominique, me canse de darlo todo sin tener algo seguro y no quiero que me rompa el corazón… - confeso con voz apenas audible -…para ti es fácil, Dom todos los chicos quieren estar contigo, eres guapa y tienes rasgos de veela por lo que las demás mataríamos…-

-mira, es horrible tener trece años y que medio colegio quiera salir contigo, vale es divertido lograr que los chicos hagan todo cuanto tú quieres, pero Tú tienes más suerte que yo, puedes tener la certeza de que Teddy te beso porque le gusta Victorie no por lo que siente cuando mueves el cabello…- Victorie sonrió

-deberías escribirle, una nota bree e informal; algo así como tenemos que hablar antes de que te marches…- señalo la rubia, caminando por la habitación para alcanzarle una pluma y un pergamino – se va ir durante tres meses y en Tasmania conocerá gente, va una especie de universidad en la que habrá chicas guapas, con su mismo interes por los hombres lobos hablaran, se reirán juntos, prácticamente va a vivir con ellas y por supuesto Teddy es todo un caballero, pero también es hombre… es eso lo que quieres, ¿Qué vuelva prometido de allí…?

-no…- negó Victorie fehacientemente

-pues entonces has algo, cualquier cosa pero reacciona Torie…- la ojiazul se volteo para darle la espalda a su hermana, se acomodo entre las mantas y termino la conversación con un insulso

-…apaga la lámpara cuando te metas a dormir…-

-Valiente Weasley estás hecha…- bufó la rubia antes de acostarse -vous ne méritent pas qu'il sera approprié, que ce soit ou non si vous voulez couches lutte pour rester avec vous-

-te recuerdo que sé hablar francés…- la corto Vick

-bueno saberlo, a ver si espabilas de una vez…- y antes de darle pie a una replica apago la lámpara que aun iluminaba la estancia…


	2. como comenzo todo Versión de Torie

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo y…

**Capitulo 2: ¿Cómo comenzó todo? Versión de Torie…**

Desde que tengo memoria Ted siempre ha formado parte de mi vida, era algo constante, como la forma de mi cara o esa manía mía de volar media hora antes de dormir, Ted era así, alguien que siempre estaba en el momento y lugar indicados, primero como un compañero de juegos, después alguien que me ayudaba a descubrir el mundo… Si, todo lo que soy todo lo que sé de una u otra forma siempre ha estado ligada a Ted Remus Lupin…

Era mi mejor amigo, siempre estábamos juntos, era como si no pudiese existir el uno sin el otro, como la uña y la carne, el hambre y las ganas de comer, la playa y el mar… y era genial sentirse así, necesitada, no como esas manías obsesivo compulsivas que te impiden ser un individuo… sino, como una parte esencial de su vida… que si un día de playa y Ted venía, va haber una presentación en su escuela primaria (Adivinar quien era la cuarta espectadora… Si, claro que lo sabéis su abuela, mis tíos Harry y Ginny y yo) Y no me di cuenta de que las cosas cambiarían hasta que no ocurrió, me parecía imposible que el uno pudiese existir sin el otro… Si, lo recuerdo bien, me di cuenta de que nada volvería a ser igual el verano antes de su ingreso a Hogwarst…

Teddy estaba feliz, como no, se había estado preguntando si de verdad la carta le llegaría… aunque todos sabíamos que era obvio, Vamos Ted haces magia desde el mismo día de tu nacimiento, eres un metamorfago si eso no es magico yo soy campanilla… si esa era la respuesta a sus inseguridades… Cuando llegó la tan ansiada carta Ted no cabía en si mismo, fue junto a mis tíos a diagon para comprarlo todo, sus libros, la varita, las plumas y el pergamino y a que no adivináis lo primero que hizo al terminar sus compras….si eso que estáis pensando todos es obvio no, ir a mostrárselo a su mejor amiga… yo me alegraba por él, hombre claro, habíamos soñado con esto desde siempre los dos juntos en Hogwarst… gastando todas la bromas que tío George nos había enseñado… pero había un insignificante problema, Ted tendría que ir un año antes que yo y allí ocurrió pese a sus promesas todo cambio…

La tía Ginny preparo una fiesta dos días antes de que partiera el expreso, todos estábamos en la madriguera… una de esas insufribles tradiciones familiares de las que os hablare más adelante seguro… El caso es que él estaba feliz y todos le regalamos algo cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar en el colegio… yo rompí mi hucha, todos los ahorros de mi vida y eso para una niña de diez años es mucho decir y le regale una lechuza Kyra se llama, de plumaje negro casi azulado (Os imagináis porque la elegí) y de ojos enormes y negros también y cuando vi su cara de felicidad, era la primera mascota de verdad que tenía, los micropuff de Sortilegios no valen, me di cuenta que era real él se iba a marchar y yo me quedaría aquí sola… Es que nadie más compartía mi dolor, Teddy mi Teddy se iba y era injusto que por primera vez hiciera algo sin mi, no soporte la cara de felicidad de todos, el orgullo de tío Harry o las recomendaciones de tío George sobre machacar a los Slythering y me fui de la fiesta al único lugar donde ningún adulto me buscaría el desván, tenía la intención de hacerle compañía al fantasma del ático hasta que todo pasará… pero no llevaba más de media hora allí cuando alguien llamo a la puerta… yo no conteste pero aun así abrieron…

-puedo pasar…- pregunto Ted, con una sonrisa…

-adelante… acepte -¿Qué haces aquí?- quise saber -¿Por qué no estás abajo con los demás? Es descortés marcharte de tu propia fiesta…- él me sonrió antes de sentarse a mi lado

-te vi entrar en la casa hace un buen rato, demasiado seria…-

-y…- bufe –eso qué…- cuestione malhumorada

-pues que Vick mi mejor amiga solo se pone seria por dos motivos…- explico él tranquilamente –uno Vick está muy enfadada y esa Vick coge la escoba y vuela aunque pueda ganarse un buen regaño de su madre…- sonreí tenía razón –dos, Vick está triste por algo y esa Vick siempre busca estar sola y el único lugar en el que estar solo en esta casa es aquí…-

-me conoces demasiado bien…- comente, más para mi que para otra persona

-es lo que un buen mejor amigo debe hacer…- señalo –me vas a decir que te ocurre…-

-es una tontería…- dije para quitarle importancia -… de seguro te ríes de mi…-

-no me reiré, nada que te ponga triste podría hacerme reír…- aseguro mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos verdes a los que no he sido capaz de negarles nada, nunca, aunque de eso me di cuenta después…

-Vas a marcharte…- señale como si él no lo supiese ya -vas a marcharte dentro de dos días y yo me quedaré aquí…- susurre -… me quedaré aquí totalmente sola y tú vas hacer nuevos amigos y ya no tendrás tiempo para mi, para jugar al ajedrez, para gastar una broma o para volar antes de dormir…-

-pero que tonterías dices…- remetió él su pelo había cambiado de rojizo a azul eléctrico, clara muestra de que se había enfadado por algo de lo que dije –tú eres mi mejor amiga, tú y solo tú Victorie Apoline Weasley…- hice un mohín con la boca, nunca me ha gustado mi nombre completo -no podría sustituirte con nadie, además Hogwarst no está tan lejos, podremos escribirnos a diario, te contaré todo lo que haga en el colegio y nos veremos por navidad y volaremos todos los días para que no pierdas forma y dentro de dos años puedas presentarte al equipo de tu casa, nada va a cambiar Vick, tú y yo somos los mejores amigos y siempre va a ser así, nadie podría ocupar tu lugar…-

-¿De verdad?- necesitaba que lo dijera de nuevo para asegurarme…

-te he fallado alguna vez, mejor aun te he mentido alguna vez…- debí decirle si, ahora me estás mintiendo Ted… pero no lo sabía, así que denegué y decidí que le creía, se llevo las manos al cuello y se quito su amuleto de la suerte, era un colgante de plata, un relicario con las fotos de sus padres, Teddy nunca se lo quitaba, para que, si como él decía tenía que llevarles siempre cerca del corazón y me lo dio, se acerco hasta mi y me lo colgó del cuello…

-Teddy no puedo…-

-espera…- me corto -…si te quedas con ellos, sabes que voy a volver, sabes lo que ellos significan para mí, así que es la mejor prueba de que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, tienes el mayor de mis tesoros…- añadió mirándome de nuevo a los ojos, os he dicho que no puede negársele nada a esos ojos… sonreí y acepte su regalo

-vale…- conteste –pero necesitas un nuevo amuleto de la suerte –y le regale algo que lleve conmigo desde el día de mi nacimiento hasta ese momento, una esclava obsequio de mis padres, tenía mi nombre y la inscripción "Eres la mayor prueba de la victoria, de la luz frente a la oscuridad" –así tú estás conmigo y yo estoy contigo…- Ted asintió y me besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento…

-vamos abajo…- ordeno –mi madrina prepara banana split de triple chocolate…-

Pero si que cambio, ese año paso y cuando volvió de Hogwarst, no me di cuenta, vamos fue el mejor verano de mi vida, Teddy ya había estado allí y había asistido a clases, la selección e incluso había visto el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta aunque muy por encima, todo lo que yo podría ver con mis propios ojos desde ese otoño y así pasaron dos años más y seguíamos siendo amigos, claro ya no lo hacíamos todo juntos, es el problema cuando estás en casas distintas y en cursos diferentes, pero aun así aunque teníamos nuevos amigos y nuevas responsabilidades nuestra relación, nuestra amistad seguía siendo especial seguía siendo lo principal, lo más importante… pero entonces apareció otro problema, ya no era Hogwarst, ya no eran sus amigos, eran las chicas y es que no era la única que hacía cualquier cosa por esos ojos verdes…

Fue en mi tercer año, el cuarto para Ted, lo habíamos planeado durante semanas, era la primera salida a Hosmegade y aunque yo había ido allí con mis padres infinidad de veces, no era lo mismo que ir de excursión con tu mejor amigo, sin ningún adulto que este encima de ti para controlar cada movimiento… Teddy había prometido pasar la tarde conmigo, las tres escobas, cabeza de puerco, Honeydukes, sortilegios Weasley (Necesitábamos provisiones de bombas fétidas) pero entonces apareció ella, salíamos de la biblioteca, Ted siempre inteligente me estuvo ayudando con mis deberes de Transformaciones, mientras él hacía los de Defensa y allí estaba (¿Casualidad? No lo creo) en fin que nos tropezamos con ella "accidentalmente" Natasha Smith, cuarto año, Ravenclaw igual que Ted, pelo negro hasta la cintura, sonrisa blanquísima y de dientes alineados, hija de muggles (Aunque eso no viene al caso), los ojos azules, enormes enmarcados por unas pestañas muy largas y según todos los chicos una de las niñas más guapas del colegio (desde luego a mi no me lo parecía)

-upss, lo siento Teddy…- ¿Teddy? Quien narices era ella para llamarle Teddy a mi Teddy

-no pasa nada Nata…- si en este momento yo ya tenía arcadas, tenías que haber visto su expresión de idiota redomado…-

-venía distraída, pensaba en la excursión de mañana a Hosmegade…-

-oh si…- no estoy muy segura si fue una pregunta o una afirmación… Ted no estaba muy coherente en esos momentos

-si…- afirmo la chica jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello -…me preguntaba si ya tenías planes, bueno tal vez te apetecería venir conmigo…- claro que no va ir contigo idiota Ted va a venir conmigo, vamos Ted díselo

-no…- yo sonreí orgullosa y la chica pareció momentáneamente desilusionada –…quiero decir que no tengo ningún plan y sería buena idea ir contigo…- mi cara se contrajo en una mueca de absoluta perplejidad y desilusión mientras que la de la flaca escuálida Natasha Smith se adornaba con una de sus arrolladoras sonrisas…

-genial…- exclamo parecía aliviada –lo cuadramos esta tarde en la sala común…-

-si…-acepto Teddy

-debo irme…- se excuso -… mis amigas…-

-heeee… si claro…- se aparto para dejarle paso con una mueca que supongo pretendía ser una sonrisa coqueta y arrolladora, pero que desde mi punto de vista se veía ridícula –nos vemos al rato…- y yo me quede allí de pie viendo como esa chica me había quitado mi día especial en Hosmegade con mi mejor amigo –puedes creértelo…- exclamo Ted ilusionado –tengo una cita con Natasha Smith -…la mitad de los de quinto quieren salir con ella y va a venir conmigo…-

-genial…- musite, os juro que pretendí estar igual de ilusionada, pero aunque no lo logre Ted no se dio por enterado –oye debo irme…- me excuse

-creí que volaríamos juntos…- se extraño, hombre hasta que bajas de la nube, me apeteció contestarle y yo pensé que iríamos juntos a Hosmegade, pero en lugar de eso sonreí y me busque la excusa más patética que pude encontrar…

-debo encontrar a Lena, tiene mis apuntes de Transformaciones y los necesito…- Teddy me miro consternado acabábamos de hacer juntos la tarea y había visto mis apuntes… pero antes de que pudiese replicar yo ya me había marchado rumbo a la torre de Griffindor…

Ni falta hace que os diga que me rompió el corazón, la noticia de que Ted Lupin y Natasha Smith salían se propago por Hogwarst más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir "Aguamenti" y fueron los cuatro meses más largos y horribles de mi vida, no porque Ted saliese con una chica, sino porque sentía que cada día que pasaba la distancia que nos separaba era mayor, cada vez más y más grande y que yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ningún reparo podía devolverme aquello que habíamos perdido… Pero a que no sabéis quien estuvo allí cuando ella se fue, cuando decidió que un "niño de cuarto" no superaba sus expectativas, cuando le partió el corazón… Si, fui yo y no le recrimine, no le dije nada, escuche todo lo que tenía que decir, la puse verde en su nombre y en el mió y le suministre todo el chocolate que necesitaba y volvimos a ser amigos, a pasar ratos juntos y aunque el desfile de chicas que siguió a Smith fue soberbio, ahora tenía la certeza…. Nadie, nunca podría ocupar mi lugar, aunque ya no fuésemos niños y las cosas ya no fuesen tan sencillas, ellas vendrían y se irían pero yo seguía siendo su chica especial, aunque en Hogwarst fuésemos casi como dos extraños, durante las vacaciones volvíamos a ser solo nosotros y nadie más y yo pasaba los meses de colegio pensando como todos en el tan ansiado verano, aunque para mi este significaba más la vuelta de Teddy que el descanso de las clases y deberes….

Así pues llegamos al verano tras mi quinto año en Hogwarst, el verano que marco la diferencia, mi amistad se haría trizas y yo ni siquiera lo sabía… empecemos por el principió, los sacrificios que hice yo…

Una de mis mejores amigas y compañera de habitación es hija de muggles, se llama Mia Makenzzey, sus padres son arquitectos y literalmente están forrados, ella Lena y yo somos inseparables desde primer año y a que no sabéis lo que nos unió, si…. todas sentimos una extraña devoción por Teddy e incluso Mia (Con su envidiable metro setenta y nueve de estatura, sus mediadas cuasi perfectas ochenta y cinco, sesenta, noventa y dos; su bonito tono de piel, perpetuamente bronceado, dientes alineados, ojos azules tirando a turquesa y los rizos rubios, no encrespados, no desordenados ni revueltos, de los que mi madre estaría orgullosa) forma parte del ejercito de Ex chicas de Lupin… pero eso no viene al caso ahora…

Lo que explicaba, los padres de Mia le escribieron desde Haití, construían un complejo hotelero y les tomaría todo el verano, pero querían pasar tiempo con su niñita (Saber que mi amiga tiene la suerte de ser hija única) así que le explicaban que su tío Myke iría a recogerla a King Cross, pasaría la noche en su piso y al día siguiente cogería un avión rumbo a las playas paradisíacas de Haití, que sabían que estarían hasta arriba de trabajo y para que no fuese a aburrirse mientras ellos estaban ocupados (Merlín bendito quien puede aburrirse en Haití) podía invitarnos a Lena y a mi a pasar el verano con ella, con todos los gastos pagos y que si aceptábamos ellos se encargaban de avisar a nuestros padres y pedir sus respectivas autorizaciones…

He de decir que Lena se declaro presidenta del club de fans de los Señores Makenzzey, que les prometió el oro y el moro y que accedió a la invitación desde el primer momento… la escena fue más o menos así…

Tres chicas guapas, rubia (Mía), morena (Lena Kiev) y pelirroja o rubia cobriza (depende de a cual de mis padres preguntes), estábamos sentadas en la sala común de Griffindor…

-¿entonces es verdad?- cuestiono Lena –no nos gastas una broma, de verdad nos invitan…-

-vamos, Lena no os gastaría una broma tan barata…- señalo Mia –solo es cuestión de que aceptéis y ya está, pasaremos el verano en un complejo cinco estrellas en una playa paradisíaca con chicos guapísimos que nos untaran crema protectora…- creó que eso fue lo que termino de convencerla

-yo me apunto…- aseguro Lena saltando del sofá –prepárate Haití porque Lena Kiev va arrasando…- bromeo

-¿Torie?- cuestiono Mia, volteando para quedar frente a mi, yo me había resguardado premeditadamente tras uno de los libros que trajimos de la biblioteca para la redacción de herbología…

-yo no puedo…- musite apenas más alto que un susurro, pero ambas lo escucharon perfectamente y de no ser así intuyeron mi respuesta…

-Oh, vamos Torie…- increpo Lena -… no sería lo mismo si tú no estás, has de cuenta que será un adelanto de nuestro viaje de mochileras por sur África, solo que será en Haití y con todas las comodidades del mundo…-

-me encantaría, pero no he visto a mis padres en casi seis meses y además está su aniversario, no podría irme…-

-Torie…- corto Mia – solo vamos a estar fuera un mes y el aniversario de tus padres no es hasta agosto, tendrás tiempo de sobra para todas las tradiciones familiares que se te ocurran….- yo no conteste y ella siempre tan certera ataco de nuevo –porque no te dices la verdad a ti misma, te quedas por Ted…-

-¿Qué?- cuestione mosqueada

-lo que oyes…- contesto –vamos Vick eres tan obvia, no puedo creer que sigas a su lado después de todo, pero si ni siquiera te registra… por favor se supone que eres una chica inteligente… porque no quieres mirar más aya de sus narices…-

-oye que lo vuestro no haya funcionado no es culpa mía….- remetí –lo que tenemos Ted y yo es diferente y tú "la perfecta Mia Makenzzey" no lo entenderías…-

-¿Qué lo vuestro es diferente?- y fue el tono de perplejidad y mofa lo que me mosqueo –yo por lo menos puedo decir que lo tuve, que no tengo que soñar con ello despierta, que he sido su novia mucho tiempo más que cualquier otra chica de Hogwarst… mientras tú te quedas con las migajas, con los cinco minutos que él decide dedicarte como si fueran un gran premio… no se cual de los dos debería darme más pena…-

-vete a la mierda Makenzzey…- bufe ofendida, dolida y enojada con la que se supone una de mis mejores amigas….

-la verdad duele he… Weasley…- añadió, pero yo ya no estaba allí para escucharla

Ha sido la única pelea que hemos tenido y lo más difícil de todo fue que al final tuve que aceptar que ella tenía la razón, el viaje de vuelta a casa lo hice en el vagón de prefectos, totalmente sola, Lena se quedo en medio de ambas, habíamos hablado muchas veces, decía que Mia no quería decir lo que dijo, pero yo no quería escucharla, me pregunto que si quería que se quedará conmigo, pero habría sido egoísta, en fin yo ya tenía planes con Teddy y le asegure que todo estaba bien, que le escribiría y que nos veríamos para la vuelta…

Nunca antes había tenido unas vacaciones tan deprimentes, sería la pelea con mi mejor amiga, pero las dos semanas en Paris en casa de los abuelos se me hicieron eternas… Las constantes críticas de mi abuela Apoline, respecto a mi aspecto, a la forma en la que cruzaba las piernas o mi acento cuando hablaba en francés me parecieron mucho peor de lo que normalmente eran e incluso que se pasase el día comparándome con mi perfecta hermana mitad veela de once años (Que por cierto es su deporte favorito desde que tengo memoria) se me hizo inaguantable… pero lo soportaba, porque cada día implicaba que luego tendría un mes de ser una Weasley en pleno y que Teddy y yo nos reiríamos de sus insulsas normas de comportamiento…

Asi que lo primero que hice en cuanto nuestro traslador nos dejo en la puerta de la madriguera fue correr a la recamara que compartíamos Dominique, Rose y yo, cambiar el perfecto conjunto de falda de tablillas a cuadros escoceses y camisa blanca y chaleco de rombos que me había obligado a llevar mi madre, por unos vaqueros con las rodillas rotas, un top amarrillo con letras violetas, las chanclas con algo de tacón por unas converse All Star que mi tía Herms me regalo por mis cumpleaños, los rizos inmaculados y la diadema de plata por una coleta alta, volvía a ser yo, Torie y acababa de darle el visto bueno a mi atuendo cuando la voz de Andromeda llego a mis oídos desde la cocina… no creo que haga falta decir que llegue a la cocina, todo lo rápido que pude sin tener aun la edad para aparecerme. Tenía que verle, quería que me mirara y salir a volar… pero no estaba allí, no estaba allí como todos los veranos…

-¿Y Teddy?- pregunte interrumpiendo la conversación de las mujeres

-Victorie,…- me reprendió mi madre –no puedes entrar en una habitación en estampida como un elefante e interrumpir una charla con preguntas impertinentes…-

-no te preocupes Fleur…- la dulce Andromeda siempre a mi rescate -… Ted no va a venir, cariño….- estoy segura de que dijo algo más después de eso, algo como vacaciones, amigos sur de escocia… pero yo no le preste atención, la única idea que se repetía en mi mente era que Ted me había dado plantón, había faltado a nuestra cita preestablecida, le importaba tan poco que a diferencia de lo que hice yo, el acepto pasar las vacaciones en otro lugar…

-Estás bien…- cuestiono mi tía Ginny preocupada

-He si…- afirme sin ningún tipo de convicción – creo que voy a dar una vuelta, quiero tomar el aire y hace mucho que no monto en escoba…-

-Victorie, podrías comportarte como una señorita normal y sentarte a leer un libro o tomar el té como tu hermana por favog…- mi madre nunca ha entendido mi debilidad por las escobas y todo lo que tiene que ver con el quidditch, ese siempre había sido una fuente de inagotables discusiones y aunque no se lo merecía, aunque ella no tenía la culpa de mi frustración, fui todo lo Weasley, cabezota, mal educada e incluso cruel, como no lo había sido nunca en mi vida

-pues no…- asegure dejándola perpleja a ella y a las demás -… porque resulta que yo no soy tu dulce y perfecta Dominique, que no tengo complejo de muñequita victoriana, que odio el té y las charlas insulsas que lo acompañan, no me gustan los vestidos y vivir sometida a un hombre, además aun no me ha surgido el complejo de muñequita de porcelana o trofeo de exposición, asi que si tú quieres mostrar lo perfecta madre que eres y jugar a la casita de muñecas, muéstrales a Dominique, pavonéate de lo perfecta que es tu hija pero a mi dejame en paz…- y tras ese profundo discurso, salí al jardín dando un portazo… y a parte de quedarme sin paga durante tres semanas, tener que pedirle una disculpa a mi madre, ese día aprendí una gran lección, me merecía algo más que someter mi vida a esperas de lo que hiciese Ted con la suya, tenía derecho y no podía quedarme allí esperando por mi mejor amigo, porque ese se había ido mucho tiempo atrás y no iba a regresar y después de seis años hice lo mismo que él me quite su colgante y acepte que hace mucho él había roto su promesa y que ya no tenía caso seguirlo llevando conmigo…

Si, así fue como comenzó todo…-


	3. ¿Es esto UNA Cita?

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo y…

**Capítulo 3: ¿Una Cita?**

-Dominique, puedes dejar de tamborilear contra la ventana por favor…- ordeno Victorie con voz pastosa -… no se si lo sabes, pero intento dormir…- añadió la joven, sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos… era una Weasley ¿no? Necesitaba disfrutar de sus horas de sueño ahora que podía y su hermanita no iba a impedírselo

-…no soy yo…- contesto la niña tranquilamente, terminando de prepararse

-ah no ¿entonces el ruido se produce por generación espontánea?- cuestiono comenzando a enfadarse…

-no…- respondió Dominique sin reparar en su tono de sarcasmo -… es una lechuza…-

-…y maldita sea Dominique…- mascullo -… no puedes coger el periódico ya que te has levantado…- pidió Vick -… si haces eso yo podré seguir durmiendo…-

-nop…- negó la rubia -…Son las diez de la mañana Victorie, además no es el periódico…- señalo –es una lechuza negra, cuyo dueño es el mismo metamorfago que te beso ayer durante la fiesta en casa de los tíos…-

-Kyra…- exclamo la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos como platos -…porque narices no me dijiste que era Kyra…- cuestiono, levantándose de la cama, para llegar en dos zancadas junto a la ventana y dejarle paso a la lechuza… que se poso tranquilamente sobre el alfeizar de la ventana para que la chica tomase la nota que le habían enviado, antes de volver a emprender el vuelo…

"_Estuve esperando toda la noche, una nota, cualquier cosa en la que dieses señales de vida, necesitamos hablar Victorie… ven a las tres escobas a la hora del almuerzo. Teddy_"

-Quiere hablar conmigo…- dijo Torie ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermana…

-Oh, vaya novedad…- se mofo Domi

-¿…Que hora es?- cuestiono la pelirroja pasando por alto el comentario

-las once menos cuarto y Kyra llevaba aquí una hora por lo menos….-

-maldición…- mascullo la joven –quiere verme a la hora del almuerzo…- añadió revoloteando de un lado a otro de la habitación, deteniéndose en ocasiones para mirar el reloj –No tengo que poner…- exclamo Victorie perdiendo los nervios, de pie frente su armario –Ted, quiere verme y yo no tengo nada que ponerme…- Dominique se reía -¿Por qué narices me pasan estas cosas a mi?- cuestiono a nadie en particular mientras lanzaba sobre su hombro prenda tras prenda…-

-¿Puedo sabeg que ocurre?- cuestiono Fleur de pie junto a la puerta…

-Victorie tiene una cita…- contesto Dominique divertida, ante la reacción de su siempre ecuánime y equilibrada hermana mayor, Fleur rodó los ojos

-no es una cita…- contesto la joven de mala gana

-te ha invitado a almorzar en las tres escobas…- repitió Dominique, aunque en realidad la información iba dirigida a su madre…

-solo quiere hablar conmigo no es para tanto…- trato de auto convencerse antes de voltear hacia su madre –por favor ayúdame, no tengo nada que ponerme…- La francesa suspiro resignada adentrándose en la habitación

-oui, oui, oui ve a ducharte…- ordeno –yo recojo este desastre y después, busco algo para que te pongas…-

-eres la mejor…- exclamo Vick abrazándola -te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero…-

-la, la, anda cogge o no llegaras…-

Pero había llegado, casi con veinte minutos de adelanto, un record si lo ves bien, ella no habría elegido nunca el conjunto que llevaba pero había que reconocer el buen gusto y su madre lo tenía, era bastante alta, para ser una chica, asi que los tacones siempre los dejaba para "ocasiones memorables" y aunque Teddy era casi veinte centímetros más alto que ella, su madre eligió unas bailarinas granates, pantalón pitillo negro (siempre he creído que te queda de magavilla) y un top lencero de tirantes finos de color granate y solo por complacer a su madre una citan negra que contrastaba con sus rizos cobrizos, inmaculados…

Cuando llego el pub estaba casi vació, pero igual que cuando su madre mitad veela entra en una habitación, la atención de los pocos clientes se centro única y exclusivamente en ella, la chica castaña, que atendía la barra le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se sentará allí y asi poder hablar

-Hola, acabas de marcharte y ya lo hechas de menos…- cuestiono Sammi en cuanto se sentó, era la única de las solo amigas de Ted que le caía bien, será por que era griffindor y porque era realmente solo una buena amiga

-no, he quedado de ver a alguien aquí…-

-¿Las chicas y tú están hasta arriba con los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche?- inquirió

-Si, pero no vengo a verme con ellas…- contesto vicky sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían cada vez más…

-mmm, asi que es un chico… ¿Una nueva conquista señorita Weasley? Vea que a mi amigo se le rompería el corazón…-

-¿tú crees?- cuestiono Vicky de vuelta

-es cabezota, testarudo e insufrible en ocasiones… pero es un buen chico Victorie… metería mis manos al fuego para asegurarlo… pero tú le conoces mejor que yo…- Torie se encogió de hombros, para no darle importancia al asunto

-¿y tú? ¿No vas a marcharte de vacaciones?- inquirió

-que va, he de esperar mis éxtasis para solicitar entrada en San Mungo…- explico –he tomado el trabajo de verano para tener algo que hacer mientras mis chicos me abandonan…-

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto –y tú hermano y Kyle…-

-Sam, se marcha a no se donde, no me preguntes pero creo que es un campamento de investigación y no tengo ni idea… Kyle le han ofrecido un contrato con el United y comienza en un par de semanas y bueno Teddy… ya sabes a donde se va nuestro Teddy…- Victorie asintió -¿Y tú? ¿No habrá Paris este año?

-No, mi tía Gabrielle, sus hijas y mis abuelos vendrán a pasarlo a Shell… te imaginaras lo alegre que me siento…- risas

-¿Y Teddy?-

-Que ocurre con él…-

-Oh, vamos Weasley… desaparecisteis ayer, después de un beso de película por cierto…- añadió logrando que se sonrojase a un más…

-Las cosas entre nosotros son demasiado complicadas…- recordó Victorie –no nos hemos hablado desde hace más de nueve meses y de repente él va y me planta un beso y Merlín que beso… el mejor que me han dado en toda mi vida… pero un beso no puede borrar todo lo que siento… lo que ya he llorado, lo que ya he sufrido, es Lupin sabes… le he visto hacerlo una y otra vez…-

-Le has visto hacer ¿Que…?- quiso saber Samantha, mirando justo detrás de la pelirroja

-romper el corazón de "sus" chicas… y Sammi, yo no quiero ser una más en "el ejercito de Ex chicas Lupin"…-

-y yo tampoco quiero que lo seas…- respondió él de pie tras ella –nadie te está pidiendo que seas una más en ¿Cómo lo has llamado?

-Ejercito de Ex chicas Lupin…- se apresuro a contestar Samantha mientras la pelirroja se recuperaba del shok -… te lo dije mil veces, creo que hasta himno tienen…- Teddy sonrió –tengo tu pedido dentro, enseguida te lo traigo…-

-gracias tesoro…- agradeció Ted viendo como su amiga se alejaba… fue un momento incomodo y estupido, si tenía en cuenta que hace un año atrás, le contaba cualquier cosa como si nada… pero aunque tenía muchas cosas que decir, no era el momento, no era el lugar… Sammi volvió de la trastienda y ellos seguían en la misma posición en la que los había dejado, denegó de manera casi imperceptible… lanzándole a su amigo una significativa mirada de "porque narices estás perdiendo el tiempo"

-toma…- ordeno colocando una cesta de mimbre sobre la barra –tráela de vuelta porque la necesito…-

-te la devolveré en cuanto la desocupe…-

-estás seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí, tal vez…-

-no…- corto el castaño –quiero un lugar para hablar y no me malinterpretes pero aquí…-

-Estarías rodeado de Weasley en solo un parpadeo…- él asintió a modo de respuesta

–Nos vamos Vick… Victorie…- se corrigió a tiempo… mientras la chica se levantaba… La pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa a Samantha, quien le guiño un ojo y vocalizó la palabra suerte, sin apenas producir sonido, antes de que ambos abandonaran el pub…

Caminaron en silencio, no tenía muy claro hacía donde se dirigían, pero iban alejándose del centro del pueblo… En silencio pero no incomodo, no agobiante, ni extraño, solo silencio, le había pillado mirándola un par de veces y se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella sabía que la miraba… Mia y Lena no lo creerían; Ted Remus Lupin no se sonrojaba… pero habían caminado lo suficiente y aun seguían sin dirigirse la palabra "la cita más extraña en la que he estado" pensó Torie antes de hablar…

-Creí que querías hablar conmigo…- cuestiono ella de repente

-Y eso quiero…- contesto él deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos -…pero no se que decir….- añadió –o mejor aun se lo que decir; pero no como hacerlo… ¿Me entiendes?-

-no…- respondió Victorie…

-no me lo pones fácil heeee….- exclamo Teddy, reanudando su camino

-¿Dónde vamos Ted? ¿A la casa de los gritos?- inquirió Torie, casi habían salido totalmente de Hosmegade…

-Quieres ir allí…- se extraño Teddy

-no, solo quiero saber a donde vamos…- repitió la pelirroja

-a hablar Torie… contesto el castaño… -…hay muchas cosas por aclarar este es uno de los lugares más tranquilos que conozco…- agrego mientras señalaba el pequeño bosquecillo no muy lejos… Vicky sonrió, los tíos solían traerles de picnic allí cuando eran unos crios –cerveza de mantequilla…- ofreció Ted, después de sentarse a la sombra de un par de árboles… Victorie la acepto con una sonrisa, antes de apresurarle

-¿y bien?- cuestiono y ante su mueca de exasperación añadió –soy impaciente por naturaleza… deberías saberlo…-

-lo sé…- aseguro el castaño de vuelta -¿Quiero saber que nos paso? Vale, hubo un tiempo en el que éramos amigos, los mejores amigos, lo sabíamos todo el uno del otro… no había secretos entre nosotros y de repente, de un momento a otro tú cambiaste, sin previo aviso…

-yo cambie…- repitió ella con una sonrisa triste -…no Ted, los dos cambiamos, simplemente ya no podía conformarme con ser Vicky tres semanas al año y el resto del tiempo, casi una perfecta desconocida… no es tan increíble que quisiera algo más, que quisiera a mi mejor amigo para siempre… no solo cuando te convenía, no solo cuando me necesitabas o cuando ninguna de tus chicas estuviese alrededor para verlo, yo cambie, si eso no voy a negarlo, pero cambie porque tú cambiaste… porque decidiste que nuestra amistad ya no era importante…-

-¿Que decidí que?- se extraño –por Merlín Victorie, que estupidez estás diciendo, tú siempre has sido importante, incluso mientras no me hablaste, eres importante en mi vida, todo el mundo lo sabe… pensé que tú también lo sabías…-

-no lo dijiste Ted…- le recordó la muchacha –no lo dijiste, como esperabas que lo supiera, como esperaba que pudiese competir, con Mia, Roberst, Smith, Sammi o cualquiera de las otras, yo, que no soy la mitad de voluptuosa que Roberst, ni tengo la seguridad de Mia o la prepotencia de Smith y ni siquiera soy tan divertida como Sammi… Como esperabas que compitiese con cualquiera de las chicas imposibles e inalcanzables que le gustan a Lupin… como esperabas que supiese que era importante, si cuando me comparaba con cualquiera de tus ex novias yo solo era una cría, fea e inmadura….- Ted se rió, a carcajadas, como si acabase de contarle un buen chiste -…a mi no me hace gracia…- bufo ella

-pero a mi si…- contesto él altivo –Mia no te contó por que rompimos…- inquirió

-aunque te parezca mentira, tengo más temas de conversación con mis amigas…

-Vale…- accedió él -… que como esperaba que lo supieras, porque tú me conoces de toda la vida, mejor que ninguna de ella o que todas ellas juntas, como esperaba que lo supieras…- repitió –porque eras tú Vicky, porque eras tú por quien se median las demás, porque todas tenían que acercase a la perfección de Victorie Weasley, porque para mi todas ellas no te llegaban a los talones y por eso salía con una chica distinta cada vez, porque se daban cuenta que el canon estaba demasiado alto, como para que ellas pudiesen cumplir todos los requisitos… no te lo dijo Mía, termino conmigo antes de pascua porque según sus propias palabras "estaba hasta las narices de que me pasase el día, hablando de ti, preguntándole por ti ¿Por el chico con el que salías? ¿O si era verdad que tenías una cita con X o Y?" me dejo porque ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente para ver algo que yo no quería ver y de lo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde… cuando te fuiste, cuando decidiste que se acabo…-

-¿De que te diste cuenta Teddy?- cuestiono y él se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella

-de que lo echaba de menos, el pasear por Hogwarst, fingiendo que me acompañabas en mi ronda de prefecto, el que me contaras que tal había ido tu día… El que me sonrieras cuando nos encontrábamos por el pasillo entre los cambios de clase, el que tuvieses tiempo para mi siempre, el que supieses que estaba triste sin que siquiera abriese la boca…-

-Ohh…-

-no, no, no Ohh no, porque también me di cuenta de que estaba celoso, de los chicos que se peleaban por llevarte los libros, del imbecil ese de Slythering que no hacia más que perseguirte por todos lados y del idiota de Hufflepuff con el que salías… estaba celoso de que les sonrieras, de que siquiera se atreviesen a tomarte de la mano…- numero -… porque te quiero Vicky, te quiero, vale esa es la verdad… te quiero…-

-Pues tienes una forma muy bonita de demostrarlo Lupin ¿Por que debería creerte? ¿Por qué yo tendría que ser diferente a las demás?- pregunto con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y la cabeza sobre estas, pero sin apartar la vista de los ojos de él -porque si me querías debiste decirlo, no demostrarlo liándote con cuanta muñequita se te pasease por delante, no alejándome de ti cada vez que tuviste oportunidad… ¿Por qué debería yo creerte, cuando he visto como le partías el corazón a las demás? Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato de nuevo

-porque me conoces Vicky…- contesto él

-te conocía…- corto la muchacha

-no, Victorie… me conoces, sabes quien soy, sabes que no digo te quiero en vano, no lo digo si no lo siento, sabes que no voy por allí declarándole mi amor a la primera que pasa… "Su amor" había escuchado bien –y vale también sé que no he sido ningún santo… he hecho meritos para que no vuelvas a fiarte de mi nunca en tu vida… pero te quiero Victorie, a ti y no a ninguna otra… y creo que eso es suficiente para que me des una oportunidad…-

-Una oportunidad ¿para que?- menuda pregunta Weasley… se reprendió mentalmente… no podía ceder… no debía, pero se moría de ganas…

-una oportunidad para intentarlo… quiero saber si puede funcionar, si es verdad…. Quiero saber lo que se siente… quiero que salgas conmigo, que seas mi novia…-

-Te das cuenta que vas a marcharte mañana, vas a estar fuera durante tres meses, crees que es justo… que me quede aquí pensando o imaginando con cuantas chicas te has liado mientras yo no te veo, con cuantas me has engañado…-

-…pero contigo no será así… lo prometo…

-por Merlín Ted, cría fama y échate a dormir, las cosas como son…- le recordó –infidelidad e inconstancia en cualquier relación de pareja, esa es la definición perfecta cuando se trata de ti… y yo no soy como las demás, no estoy dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda, a no darme cuenta de lo que haces, solo por retenerte a mi lado…. No comparto Ted, no porque cuando me entrego, lo doy todo… todo y espero que me correspondan con la misma fuerza… no porque dos palabras no pueden borrar todo lo que yo ya he llorado cuando me dejaste de lado… yo no puedo, no me siento capaz de creer en tus promesas…-

-…Vicky…- rebatió -…te juro que me quedaría, si eso es lo que me pides, te juro que lo dejaría todo a un lado si eso te demuestra lo importante que eres para mí…-

-no…- negó ella

-pero tú sabes…- continuo él -… que he trabajado durante años, por esto… que mi abuela y mis padrinos han movido todas sus influencias para darme esta oportunidad, que es algo con lo que he soñado desde que tengo memoria y que tengo que irme… no tengo derecho a hacerte esto, no me lo merezco, no después de haberte hecho llorar, no si te he roto el corazón tantas veces sin siquiera darme cuenta… pero te quiero y aunque va sonar victoriano, por favor Vicky, danos esta oportunidad, espera a que vuelva… fíate de mí esta vez y te juro que no te arrepentirás…- añadió, buscando con sus ojos, la mirada que ella le negaba, hasta que ambos pares de ojos se cruzaron… y ella se reprendió mentalmente por no poder negarle nada a esa mirada, antes de asentir

-Si me rompes el corazón Lupin…- pero él no dejo que terminase la frase, había algo que quería hacer desde que la vio sonreír en las tres escobas y la beso, otra vez… aunque esta vez no había un centenar de ojos pendientes de cada movimiento…

-sabes algo…- pregunto la pelirroja en cuanto se separaron

-¿Qué?- quiso saber el metamorfago

-puedo acostumbrarme a esto…- señalo y al ver su contrariada mirada añadió -…a que me beses por sorpresa para lograr que me calle…- y la complació, volviendo a besarla

Y se propuso, disfrutar de esto… porque se iría al día siguiente y no le vería durante los siguientes tres meses, asi que no era el momento de reproches, ni de pensar en todo lo que pudiese salir mal… como decía Mia, al menos podré decir que lo tuve… aunque solo fuera un momento…. Nadie que la conociera a ella adicta al romanticismo se creería que esto había sido una cita, pero en realidad había sido más que eso, había sido "La cita" la que nunca olvidaría…


	4. ¿Como comenzo todo? Versión de Teddy

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo y…

**Capítulo 4: ****Como comenzó todo; versión de Teddy**

Si hablamos de Victorie Apoline Weasley, Torie para familia y amigos, Vicky para mí; la imagen que se me viene a la mente, es la de un torbellino pelirrojo, de ojos azules, que con siete años era capaz de utilizar un vestido de fiesta para trepar a los árboles y con trece podía hacer piruetas con la escoba que dejarían boquiabierto a cualquier profesional.

Vicky siempre ha sido leal a su familia y amigos, divertida, dulce, bromista e inteligente y debo reconoce que de un tiempo para acá se ha convertido en una chica extremadamente sexy y bonita, capaz de hacer que cualquier mortal olvide su nombre cada vez que aparece en la habitación y obviamente yo no podía escapar de sus encantos.

¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? Créeme, aun intento encontrar el momento y el lugar, es como si un día fuese mi mejor amiga, llevase dos coletas, un peto y deportivas; pero al día siguiente, me encontré de frente con una mujer, de minifaldas, vaqueros ajustados, tacones y maquillaje. Vale, posiblemente las cosas no hayan ocurrido así, que digo posiblemente, se que no ocurrieron así de un día para otro, el problema es que yo estaba tan entusiasmado mirando a otras chicas, saliendo con otras chicas, que no me di cuenta de lo que tenía a mi lado hasta que casi lo vi perdido.

Hemos hecho prácticamente todo juntos, siempre tenía un momento para ella, fuese para pasear o escribirle una nota e incluso sentarme a su lado mientras leía un libro o hacía sus deberes. Poco a poco, fui dejando de hacerlo, primero las horas que pasábamos juntos en absoluto silencio haciéndonos compañía, luego los paseos y por último las notas, Torie nunca dijo nada y me engañe diciéndome a mi mismo que no importaba, que lo realmente importante era que ella sabía que podía contar conmigo y me pediría ayuda si me necesitaba, que nuestra amistad era tan fuerte que no le daría importancia a esas pequeñeces siempre que estuviera con ella cuando realmente me necesitará, además ella siempre me tendría solo para ella durante las vacaciones, era normal que en el colegio quisiese pasar más tiempo con mis nuevos amigos.

Después reduje el tiempo de vacaciones que pasábamos juntos, no fue intencional lo juro, solo que los mellizos (Samuel y Samantha) me invitaron a pasar unas navidades con ellos y acepte, esta vez me excuse diciéndome _que más da, son solo dos semanas de vacaciones, dos semanas sin vernos no serán el fin del mundo, además pasaremos juntos casi todo el verano_; pero ese verano, celebrando el final de mi quinto año, mis buenas notas en los TIMO´S y el hecho de que tenía nueva novia; me pase la mitad del tiempo trabajando en Sortilegios y la otra mitad, corriendo de un lado a otro con la chica de turno, nos vimos una o dos veces, no, nos vimos dos veces exactamente, una en la cena de fin de verano en la madriguera, (una tradición que la abuela Molly implantó para reunirnos a todos antes de que comience el año escolar) y la otra en el cumpleaños de Albus en casa de mis padrinos, pero esa vez no pudimos hablar más de dos minutos seguidos Triniti acaparaba toda mi atención, Recuerdo que Torie, solo sonrió y dijo:

-es bueno verte, pensé que habías desaparecido en un universo paralelo, algo así como un agujero espacio-tiempo, o alguna cosa de esas que aparecen en los comics a los que Karl y tú son adictos- bromeó

-he estado muy ocupado, corriendo de un lado a otro- conteste un poco avergonzado, esperaba que gritará, que se enfadará conmigo, pero pese a todo pronostico no lo hizo

-si lo sé, no importa…-contestó -Los tíos me contaron tus notas nueve Extraordinarios genial sabía que lo harías.- añadió con una sonrisa

-Ted, ¿Dónde estás?- chilló Trini desde algún lugar, entre la gente

-Triniti te busca, adelante ve con ella.- señaló sin perder la sonrisa

-sabes, en cuanto tenga un momento te escribiré tal vez podamos pasear por shell o tú podrías venir a casa a tomar el té, tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas.-

-sabes donde encontrarme, solo espero que Kira no haya olvidado el camino.-

-te escribiré lo prometo.-

No sé si espero mi carta o ya estaba acostumbrada a que no tuviese tiempo para escribir; tampoco sé si fue la primera vez que rompí una promesa de las que le había hecho, pero es la primera de la que tengo conciencia.

Supongo que habría podido seguir así eternamente y nuestra amistad habría variado poco a poco distanciándonos cada vez más, hasta posiblemente ser solo un par de conocidos; pero la gota que volcaría la copa, me haría abrir los ojos y desencadenaría el cacao mental que me ha obligado a escribir esto, no llegaría hasta mediados de mi sexto año; cuando se me ocurrió la genial idea de que no había nadie mejor para ocupar el lugar nuevamente vacante de mi "novia", que la belleza de acento escoses, rizos rubios, ojos color zafiro y piernas que se ven infinitamente largas incluso cuando lleva la túnica del uniforme de nombre Mia Makenzzey, que fuera la mejor amiga de mi tan adorada Victorie, era un añadido interesante para mi, aunque mi dulce Samantha intento advertirme muchas veces de que eso sería el peor de mis errores.

-Te has vuelto loco, ¿por qué Mia? Si todas las chicas del colegio quieren contigo-

-Sammi, Sammi, Sammi- conteste con cierto aire enigmático y arrogante que hace que ella, una de mis mejores amigas pierda la cabeza –porque se ha negado a salir conmigo unas treinta veces y seamos realista, no va a ser precisamente ella la primera en resistirse a mis encantos, segundo es divertida e inteligente…-

- Sin olvidar que está muy buena- interrumpió Sam, causando el enojo de su hermana, mientras Kyle y yo le dábamos la razón.

-eres un cerdo…- apuntó Samantha, tras lanzarle una de sus plumas

-Hey…-

-baja la voz o nos echaran de la biblioteca- le recordó - Y en cuanto a ti Ted, estás cometiendo un error, puedes romperle el corazón a media escuela si quieres sin que tenga mucha importancia, ellas se prestan para ello y les encanta presumir que salieron con Lupin, con Bradford o con el estupido de mi hermano- número señalándonos a cada uno –pero Mia, es la mejor amiga de Torie, te has puesto a pensar en ello-

-Esa es la mejor parte de todo- recordó Kyle –Torie es la mejor amiga de Teddy…-

-no te ofendas cielo- añadí

-…el caso es que no hay nada que él le pidiese a lo que Torie se negará, podría conseguirle una cita fácilmente y todos sabemos que las chicas caen a los pies de Lupin en una sola cita…- continuó Kyle

-Ese es tu magnifico plan, utilizar a Torie para conseguir a una chica, pensé que eras mejor persona que eso.-

-Hey.- exclame –eso dolió tesoro-

-serás el mayor estupido de la tierra si le pides a Torie que te ayude con Mía o cualquier otra- refunfuñó mientras recogía sus cosas –y créeme, tendrás que buscar a otra para que haga de mensajera, puede que vaya a Griffindor, pero no me prestaré a la canallada que piensas hacer…-

-oye, por que te sulfuras…- cuestione siguiéndola fuera de la biblioteca –solo necesito que le entregues una nota a Torie para que nos veamos y…-

-eres su mejor amigo- me recordó con cierto Rin tintín, como si se burlase de mi –de seguro que sabes donde encontrarla y puedes pedirle el favor.- añadió antes de alejarse por el pasillo hacia la sala común de Griffindor.

Tal vez, debí dejarlo allí, si Sammi quien siempre está dispuesta a ayudar por muy descabellado o imposible que sea el plan, se negó a ello, debía tener un buen motivo, pero hice oídos sordos a sus consejos y encontré otro modo de hablar con Victorie.

-Hey…- me saludó mientras se acercaba a las gradas desde donde yo veía la sesión de entrenamiento de Ravenclaw –acabo de recibir tu mensaje, he estado saltando de una clase a otra.

-no importa- conteste para restarle importancia –no llevó mucho aquí, la práctica acaba de empezar.-

-los chicos no lo hacen mal- comento señalando a Kyle y Sam, volando de un lado a otro del campo -Ravenclaw podría ganar este año- profetizó

-si, tenemos un buen equipo; pero Griffindor cuenta contigo como guardián -elogie –será una pelea dura- Torie me sonrió, se hizo un silencio incomodo, que me recordó que hace mucho no teníamos una conversación medianamente decente y me hizo pensar que tal vez Sammi tenía razón y no debía pedirle aquello, pero todos mis pensamientos se aparcaron cuando ella sacó una caja de Grajeas de todos los sabores del bolsillo de su capa.

-Solo de chocolate…- anuncio tendiéndomela, me ha costado el sacrificio de probar, las de hígado, remolacha, pis y pimienta, además de todos los otros sabores que me gustan, probablemente me enferme, pero estoy segura de que habrá valido la pena.- añadió con una sonrisa mientras yo me lanzaba un puñado de grajeas a la boca.

-fideme lo gue gueras…- musite a un con la boca llena –en este momento soy tu esclavo.- añadí logrando que ella riera, con esa risa suya que hace que me erice… me di cuenta que la había echado de menos y hablamos durante un buen rato sin darnos cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y la noche caía, cuando volvimos al castillo era casi la hora de la cena, había olvidado totalmente el motivo por el que la invite a ver la practica conmigo, pero al parecer ella aun me conocía muy bien por que fue directo al grano antes de despedirnos a la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿querías pedirme algo?- cuestionó

-¿Qué?- pregunte sufriendo amnesia momentánea

-la invitación para ver el quidditch, el ofrecimiento para ayudarme con pociones y encantamientos, además de todos los elogios que has hecho.-

-Bueno, vale, me has pillado; pero prometo que es algo sin importancia.-

-bien, adelante.- apremió mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas radiantes.

-veras, hay una chica- supongo que no quise ver el brillo de sus ojos en ese momento porque continué –y tal vez tú podrías lograr que ella acepte una invitación a comer, en la próxima salida a Hosmegade.-

-no ha nacido la chica que se niegue a salir contigo Teddy.-

-ésta si, créeme no es la primera vez que lo intento.- inmediatamente perdió la sonrisa

-¿de quien hablamos Ted?- inquirió

-Mia Makenzzey, te lo juro Vick, haría cualquier cosa que me pidas si logras que acepte ir conmigo a Hosmegade el próximo fin de semana

-haré lo que pueda- señaló esquivando mi mirada -no estoy segura de poder convencerla, pero prometo que lo intentaré-

-se que lo harás- le asegure momentáneamente eufórico –eres la mejor- añadí antes de besarle la mejilla.-

Torie no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró, otro lo había interpretado como un signo de que algo no andaba bien, pero mi ego y yo lo vimos como un despiste o tal vez estaba buscando la forma de lograr su proeza, ni siquiera me percate del momento en que cambio de rumbo , dirigiéndose hacía la torre de Griffindor en lugar de al gran comedor y hasta hace poco no supe el motivo por el cual Samantha dejó de hablarme durante las siguientes dos semanas, lo que si se es que ese sábado no solo obtuve mi tan ansiada cita, sino que conseguí que Mia aceptará otra más y después otra y otra hasta que todo Hogwarst dio por hecho que era mi novia.

Las cosas con Kenzzy (Makenzzey) comenzaron de maravilla, es decir hacíamos una pareja explosiva, teníamos un muy parecido sentido del humor, nos gustaban los clásicos en cuanto a música se refiere, ambos habíamos leído sobre casi cualquier cosa y el apellido Lupin o Potter le decía cosas, pero parecía olvidar mi relación con ambos cuando se trataba de nosotros, "la pareja perfecta" según nos calificaron los cuchicheos de pacillo, el único problema era que como mejor amiga de Torie, era una fuente inagotable de información; una o dos veces por semana debía escuchar como este chico o aquel se moría por una sola mirada de Torie, pero ella parecía no notarlo; como uno de los chicos más guapos de Hufflepuff del último año la había invitado a Hosmegade pero ella lo había rechazado y él en un intento desesperado le había llenado la mochila con jazmines, no me olvides y lilas blancas y la cita fracasada con cierto Griffindor que intento pasarse de listo, motivo por el cual Vick recurrió a las clases de defensa personal "a lo muggle" que su padre le había enseñado. En ocasiones, la información me llegaba como un comentario de Mia y en otras era yo quien la buscaba con desespero, supongo que llegué a ser demasiado obvio, por que unos cinco o tal vez seis meses después de empezar a salir ella me dejó, no sin antes cantarme unas cuantas verdades que supongo que se había estado callando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Se acabo…-

-kenzzy, que dices…- cuestione extrañado, me había enviado una nota con uno de los chicos de mi casa para vernos y tan solo llegar me salía con esto.

-Se acabo Ted y no me llames Kenzzy, sabes que lo odio.-

-OK, Mia- acepte –entonces me vas a explicar que sucede, ¿Qué es lo que se acabo?-

-Tú y yo, eso se acabo, is over, en el idioma que quieras; no quiero ser un consuelo para nadie y es obvio que tú solo estás conmigo porque eres lo suficientemente cobarde como para no afrontar que quieres a otra, es bajo y ruin utilizarme a mi cuando deseas sobre todas las cosas estar con ella.-

-que demonios estás diciendo ¿Qué otra?-

-Victorie, mi mejor amiga ¿La conoces?-

-no digas tonterías Torie es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga también…-

-tal vez hace algunos años si- refutó –pero te he visto mirarla durante meses, he visto tu manera de sonreírle, incluso la forma en la que pierdes el control en tus transformaciones cuando la vez cerca de un chico y te pones verde de la envidia, rojo por la rabia y amarillo por los celos.-

- Mia yo-

-no- me interrumpió –no quiero que te excuses, está bien lo descubrí a tiempo para no estar en el medio y no arriesgar mi relación con Torie que es lo que más me importa; pero tú en lugar de ver el tiempo pasar deberías hacer algo, ella no se va quedar allí para siempre, va a reaccionar Teddy y si no te mueves vas a perderla.- nos quedamos en silencio por un rato y antes de marcharse añadió –sabes lo bueno de todo esto- negué rápidamente –que ahora puedo decir que pertenecí al cada vez menos selecto club de Ex –Chicas Lupin.- bromeo, como solo ella habría sido capas de hacerlo

Quizás debí seguir su consejo, pero aun continuaba negándome a mi mismo que moría por esos ojos, quería seguir viendo a una niña cuando se trataba de ella ¿Estupido? Si es exactamente lo que yo pensaba, pero en lugar de buscar un acercamiento la aleje más, decidí que tenía que pensar y me fui, me deshice incluso de la semana de vacaciones de vacaciones que prometí dedicarle ese verano, hice planes y no conté con los que ambos teníamos, le rompí el corazón pero fue sin querer.

Se que a pesar de la rabia y el dolor que le provoco mi desplante ella me espero, durante horas, tal vez días; una carta, un lo siento o tal vez en el caso más remoto que apareciera, que diera la cara; pero no lo hice y ella decidió ponerle fin al jueguito de "la mejor amiga" de esperar a que las cosas volvieran hacer como antes, como hasta mi cuarto año, se cansó de las cartas que prometía y que no llegarían nunca, de los planes que arruinaba y decidió que era momento de empezar a vivir su vida, de dejar de ser un espectador y pasar a la acción, de ir a fiestas, salir con chicos, explotar todo aquello que ella sabía tenía.

De esas vacaciones solo recuerdo dos cosas, la fantástica semana de descanso en la casa de campo de mis padrinos, con Kyle y los mellizos y la primera vez que me encontré de frente con la nueva y mejorada Victorie Apoline Weasley, la visión que me haría olvidar la descripción de la niña que di al principió de este relato, aunque los rizos de color cobrizos entre rubio y pelirrojo seguían allí al igual que los ojos azules del mismo color del mar profundo.

Lo recuerdo como si fuese ocurrido hace tan solo un instante, fui a Diagon el mismo día que volví de mis vacaciones en Irlanda en casa de Kyle, había quedado de ver a los mellizos en el caldero chorreante e ir junto a Sortilegios para comprar los fuegos artificiales que necesitábamos para la fiesta de comienzo de curso que nos proclamaría como alumnos de ultimo año,(algún alumno de ascendencia muggle comenzó la tradición tres o cuatro años atrás y los demás decidimos que era algo que valía la pena imitar) hasta allí todo estuvo bien, Samantha estaba feliz de volver a reunirnos todos y no dejó de hablar de lo extraño que era estar celebrando el fin de una era, intercambiamos informes de nuestras vacaciones en Italia e Irlanda por el camino y les explique que Kyle había decidido ser un buen novio y dedicarle sus últimos días fuera del colegio a su novia de los últimos dos años..

Cuando llegamos a la tienda nos repartimos el trabajo entre los tres; así terminaríamos más rápido; al principió, no encontré nada extraño, el lugar a rebozar de alumnos de Hogwarst y algunos padres de familia con niños más pequeños, los empleados oficiales que se distinguían por las túnicas color magenta y los pasantes (Alumnos del colegio que trabajaban medio tiempo) con túnicas tipo Hogwarst pero con el emblema de la tienda en el pecho e incluso algunos vestidos como muggle. Inmediatamente me llamo la atención aquella chica que subida a una escalera acomodaba cosas en una estantería, llevaba un vaquero rasgados en una pierna una camiseta negra bastante ceñida con el emblema de sortilegios en la espalda y el pelo cobrizo y brillante recogido en un moño que se sostenía solo por una pluma de manera desenfadada, me gusto solo con verla de espalda, había algo, una especie de halo a su alrededor que llamaba la atención.

-Deja de mirarla de ese modo o te echaré por pervertido-

-Hey Karl.- lo salude con un abrazo –bueno verte-

-lo sé- aseguro él con una sonrisa –se te echo de menos en la madriguera este año ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-

-fantásticas y las tuyas- conteste

-Bueno estuve recluido aquí todo el verano, mamá me castigó por los dos TIMO´S que perdí, no pude explicarle que solo Torie y Tú podéis aprobar con extraordinario Historia de la magia, Binns no dejaría de ser soporífero aunque relatará la tercera guerra mundial- añadió antes de soltar la carcajada

-¿y te castigo enviándote a trabajar a Sortilegios?- cuestione incrédulo

-esa fue idea de papá, nada de privilegios, un empleado más y como pasante, pero es divertido, adoro esto.-

-Lo sé, yo lo eche de menos…-

-aprovéchate, recorre todo, prueba las nuevas bromas o los nuevos surtidos salta clase, incluso puedes entrar a la sesión de "adultos" y habla con Torie, le encantará verte y a ti te encantó lo que viste…-

-¿Qué?-

-debo irme, nos vemos en la fiesta de esta noche…- añadió antes de que pudiese entender lo que quería decirme.

En cuanto Karl se hubo alejado los suficiente, volví a mirar hacia la escalera, pero ella había desaparecido, sin embargo no me costo mucho localizarla de nuevo, me acerque con aquella seguridad que me caracteriza y le hable –perdona, estoy un poco perdido busco los fuegos…- solo con mirarla a la cara tartamudee como pocas veces en mi vida - Vick-

-Victorie para ti Lupin- señalo ácidamente –mi turno termino hace un momento, cualquier otro puede atenderte- comento antes de voltear para

Marcharse –aunque viéndolo bien, no lo necesitas, trabajaste aquí el verano pasado y crecimos con sortilegios como nuestro patio de juegos.- añadió

-Oye, espera- pedí antes de salir tras ella –-¿no estarás enojada conmigo?- cuestione –Torie…- dulcificando la voz, mientras cambiaba el color de mi pelo, hasta parecer un arco iris, gesto que normalmente a ella le divertía.

-acabo de decirte cual es mi nombre verdad, no me hagas repetirlo…- ella me miro y ni siquiera me dedicó una sonrisa, estábamos en la trastienda y yo de pie taponaba la salida… -déjame pasar…- ordeno

-no…- negué –no, te mueves de aquí hasta que no me digas que narices te ocurre…- añadí, ya no quería que se riese, me había enfadado por su comportamiento y el azul eléctrico de mi cabello lo demostraba, volví a mirarla de arriba a bajo y el estar parados uno frente a otro y que soy casi quince centímetros más alto que ella me hacían aterradoramente amenazante, pero Victorie no cedió ni un ápice y me fije en un pequeño detalle que entre nosotros significaba mucho… no llevaba mi colgante, en su lugar había un cordón de hilo negro con una mariposa como dije –no llevas mi relicario…- señale

-Aquí está- respondió sacándolo de su bolsillo –pensaba enviártelo vía lechuza, pero no quería ser la culpable de su perdida, pude entregárselo a Andrómeda, mas me pareció una falta de respeto.-

-que narices…- exclame ofendido -¿Por qué quieres devolvérmelo? Es un regalo, simboliza…

-nuestra amistad…- termino ella por mi -… simbolizaba una promesa Ted…- me llamo por mi nombre eso era un avance ¿no? –lo irrompible e indestructible que era, pero ya no hay amistad así que desde luego ya no hace falta que lleve un símbolo de algo que no existe…-

-Vicky.-

-Hola Pgeciosa- por un momento no me percate con quien hablaba el estupido franchute que tenía al frente, pero la sonrisa que Victorie le dedicó despejo cualquier duda –Estás pgepagada…-

-te estaba esperando- la besó en la boca –solo tengo que ir a casa y cambiarme antes de la fiesta.-

-te llevagia al infinito…- aseguró tomándola de la mano, dejándome a mi anonadado y porque no aceptarlo, con el corazón roto

ESTOY SEGURÓ FUE ASI COMO COMENZÓ TODO.


	5. Inventando una manera

**Capítulo 5: Inventando una manera.**

Cuando apareció en el lugar en el cual se celebraría la fiesta estaba preparada para el sermón que le echarían sus amigas Mia, por su falta de compromiso y Lena por haber escurrido el bulto y no dar señales de vida durante toda la tarde, pero la verdad era que poco le importaban a ella esas cosas, había pasado la tarde junto a su novio (y Merlín que extraño que sonaba eso); el caso es que había pasado la mañana y la tarde junto a Ted, paseando por Hosmegade de la mano, haciéndose mimos y carantoñas, disfrutando como un par de tortolitos y ella había olvidado completamente sus deberes como organizadora de la susodicha fiesta, además no es como que Ted, le fuese dado mucho tiempo para "pensar" separarse de él para ir a su casa y prepararse para la noche le había costado aproximadamente noventa minutos y muchos besos (Y Merlín que besos), sacudió la cabeza para no seguir pensado en ello o terminaría roja como un tomate y miró a su alrededor, la gente había comenzado a aparecer y el sitió lucia fantástico; no le sorprendió que la súper eficiente Mia Makenzzey fuese logrado que todo fuera perfecto, había una gran hoguera en el centro y otras más pequeñas formando un circulo a su alrededor, muchas flores formando dibujos eclécticos, un estilo muy playero y desenfadado, amenizado con música suave, guitarras, flautas y tambores que como pudo ver se tocaban solos en un rincón "_un royo muy ibicenco_" recordó que había dicho su amiga cuando propuso el tema para la fiesta de fin de curso, Mia estuvo allí con sus padres en las vacaciones de Pascua y se había enamorado a tal punto que había cambiado su ropero ahora, todo era blanco… que era el otro requisito de la fiesta ir vestido de blanco… Vicky dio un rodeo para buscarlas, aunque realmente quería ver si se encontraba con otra persona, pero no fue así, la primera en aparecer en su radar fue Mia, sentada cerca de una hoguera, con un vestido blanco de atarse al cuello que dejaba al descubierto casi la totalidad de sus piernas, la rubia la saludo con la mano, haciendo que el joven junto al que estaba sentada voltease a mirarla Julius, le sonrió; los dos juntos, parecían una de esas parejas salidas de una anuncio de cualquier revista de moda, la pelirroja se encamino hacia ellos más Lena la intercepto antes que de que llegará.

-no vayas…- le susurró la morena sonriendo, más al ver la confusión reflejada en el rostro de su amiga añadió –Julius intenta darle otro enfoque a su relación, ya sabes dejar de ser meros "amigos con derecho a" y convertirse en una pareja propiamente dicha- Victorie le sonrió

-De verdad, buena suerte con eso…- deseo en voz baja, caminando junto a Lena hacía donde se encontraba el novio de ésta, Adrien, que es lo que Lena consideraba un dios Griego en potencia, moreno, mandíbula prominente, ojos rasgados, nariz perfecta; ni muy pequeña, ni muy recta, pómulos marcados, labios carnosos y un hoyuelo en la barbilla y no habría que referirse a su cuerpo, simplemente el epitome de la perfección.

-¿Qué tal preciosa?- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, realmente había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que se habían visto, Adrien y Lena, salían desde que él terminó Hogwarst y de eso hace ya dos años, él estaba encaminado como inefable en el ministerio y solo salía a la superficie para ver a su novia, durante los fines de semana en Hosmegade, por eso no era de extrañar que Lena prefiriese pasar esos escasos momento a solas y no rodeada de toda la algarabía del pueblo en las tres escobas, cabeza de puerco o cualquier otro lugar. Victorie iba a contestar pero Lena la interrumpió

-no quiero que seas amigable con ésta- señaló, haciendo que tanto su novio como su mejor amiga la miraran extrañada –Te desapareciste toda la tarde, dejándome a merced de la general Makenzzey, ¿sabes lo perfeccionista que puede llegar a ser?

-Lo siento…- se excuso la pelirroja enseguida, aunque no logro que los fríos ojos grises de su amiga se relajarán –me entretuve y no se que paso, solo no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo…-

-búscate algo más convincente Weasley, por ejemplo que te la pasaste en medio del bosque con un enamorado misterioso del que no tengo conocimiento o algo que de verdad pueda conmoverme…- señaló la morena frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y si yo me echará la culpa?- la voz suave y profunda de Teddy le llegó desde atrás, junto a su aroma arrastrado por la suave brisa del océano, la sonrisa en su rostro fue algo más que automática, mientras él balanceaba una rosa blanca a la altura de sus ojos. Lena desencajo la mandíbula, ante tamaña sorpresa.

-hey…- exclamó Lupin –no me mires así Kiev, acaso no puedo tener un gesto con mi NO-VI-A –señaló acentuando cada silaba de la palabra antes de besar a Torie en la mejilla –gusto en verte Adrien-

-el gusto es mió Lupin…- saludó el moreno

-tu, tu, tu novia…- cuestionó Lena, aun sin creerlo

-si, eso he dicho; mi novia-

-Ahhhhhhhhhh- chillo extasiada –no puedo creerlo ¿Lo sabe Mia ya?- Victorie negó

-Madre mía Lupin si no hubieses aterrizado, si no la hubieses visto, habría terminado en Azkaban, te habría arrancado los miembros uno a uno…-

-oye, eso no vale, todos lo sabíais menos yo…- señaló

-es que estabas ciego- recordó Adrien –era bastante obvio créeme.-

-no me ayudes tanto, por favor…-

-Vamos por Mia, ¿Quiero todos los detalles?- suplicó Lena tomando las manos de su amiga

-Lo lamento Kiev- interrumpió Teddy tomando a Vicky de la cintura –me voy en la madrugada, deja que la disfrute por ahora, al fin y al cabo tendrás todo el verano para sonsacarle información…-

-hablamos luego…- señaló Torie encogiéndose de hombros

-perfecto Weasley, deberías saber que la amistad prevalece, por encima de cualquier hombre, por muy bueno que esté…-

-mira quien fue a hablar…- dijo Victorie –la que desaparece en mitad de cualquier celebración importante- Lena le sacó la lengua pero ellos ya habían comenzado a alejarse.

Caminaron un rato, por la orilla de la playa, hasta alejarse lo suficiente del barullo que provocaba la multitud, más sin embargo estando lo bastante cerca como para que la luz de las antorchas aun les alcanzase…

-gracias por la rosa… es preciosa…-

-no hay de que- comentó Teddy encogiéndose de hombros, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara para dejarle los ojos al descubierto –te he echado de menos.- ella soltó una risita incrédula

-sólo han sido un par de horas- le recordó

-lo sé y estoy pensando que los próximos meses se me van a hacer eternos…-

-seguro- rebatió Vicky cambiando la entonación –eso hasta que conozcas una preciosa chica de Tasmania, Austria o de cualquier país a quien le interese el surf y quiera estudiar a los hombre lobos con el fin de encontrar una cura para su mal tanto como tú-

-posiblemente me distraiga en cuanto encuentre alguien con quien hablar o una lectura interesante… pero no habrá nada ni nadie que me haga olvidar que tú me estás esperando en casa ¿Por qué lo harás? ¿Verdad?- Ella le miró fijamente durante una fracción de tiempo incalculable, minutos, horas, no podía decirlo. Asintió levemente y él la besó como la primera vez, poniendo todas sus emociones en ese beso…

-No me lo puedo creer…- la voz de Mia les interrumpió en ese preciso momento – te ha costado lo tuyo he Lupin…- Teddy se rió mientras la rubia se metía en medio de los dos para darle la en hora buena a su mejor amiga y después un beso en cada mejilla a su ex. –He de decir que sois la pareja más mona que he visto…- aseveró Makenzzey con una sonrisa de satisfacción… arrastrándolos hasta la zona de las hogueras donde se celebraba la fiesta.

A pesar del buen ambiente, las risas y la consiguiente diversión de una tarde de fiesta entre amigos se les hizo demasiado breve el tiempo para estar juntos, Teddy la acompañó a casa como todo un caballero a eso de la media noche, se había envuelto en una manta que él había aparecido para sentarse en la playa.

Se aparecieron en la parte trasera de la casa, a unos trescientos metros del lugar sobre el pequeño acantilado desde el cual podían apreciar toda la bahía. Victorie había perdido el habla casi media hora atrás cuando todos los ex compañeros de clases de Ted habían empezado a despedirse de él, a decirle que escribiera a menudo y al igual que cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts se sintió mal por no poder disfrutar de su triunfo como todos los demás.

Teddy se detuvo un par de metros por detrás de ella y se quedó allí en absoluto silencio hasta que ella volteó a mirarle con los ojos azules humedecidos por las lágrimas. El joven Lupin acortó la distancia que les separaba y la atrajo hacía su pecho –ya te echo de menos- aseguró mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Victorie no pudo contener sus emociones por más tiempo dio rienda suelta a sus sentimiento, derramando todas las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en la garganta, Ted dejó que le estropeara la camisa con su llanto hasta que los temblores remitieron poco a poco y ella se apartó por propia voluntad –pídeme que me quede y lo haré- Torie soltó una risita triste

-eso sería egoísta…- musitó mientras se limpiaba la nariz

-pues tienes todo el derecho a ser egoísta…-

-no tienes que demostrarme nada Teddy- le aseguró mirándole a la cara –voy a confiar en ti y sé que no vas a defraudarme.- él asintió – ¿me escribirás?-indagó la pelirroja.

-todos los días- le contestó -y te llamaré siempre que pueda…-

-vamos a arruinarnos entonces…-

-será el dinero mejor invertido de mi vida…- le secó las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas –sólo tienes que pedirlo da igual la hora, el momento, pídeme que vuelva y estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta- asintió levemente antes de besarle de nuevo tanto tiempo como su necesidad de aire les permitió

-tengo algo para ti- comentó el castaño sacando del bolsillo de sus pantalones el relicario de plata que ella le había devuelto a final del verano anterior –ábrelo- ordenó cuando ella lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano. Había sustituido las fotos de sus padres por dos fotos de ellos dos, la primera la habían tomado el día que llego la carta de Hogwarst de Teddy y durante años había estado en el buró de su habitación. La segunda la había tomado Karl en su cumpleaños número diez y seis.

-¿y las fotos de tus padres?- cuestionó

-no necesito de una foto para llevarles conmigo- contestó –yo soy ellos, soy lo que soy gracias a ellos…- Vicky se apartó el pelo para que le ayudase a colocárselo, lo acarició levemente una vez lo sintió caer sobre su pecho.

-deberías entrar- comentó Lupin señalando la puerta de entrada de la casa –se hace tarde…-

-no quiero decir adiós- le respondió

-entonces no lo digas… Hasta luego está políticamente aceptado…- ella rió

-sabes lo que quiero decir…-

-por su puesto que…- Vicky le beso antes de que acabará la frase, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se pegó a él todo lo que pudo mientras él la tomaba de la cintura… estuvieron asi tanto como pudieron soportar sin aire y después ella se apartó

-te veré en unos días…- musitó en voz baja, recogió la manta a cuadros escoceses que se había caído al suelo mientras se besaban y sin más corrió hasta su casa, no fue capaz de voltear a despedirse o no podría dejarlo ir. Fue directamente hasta el salón y se sentó en la oscuridad durante un buen rato no supo el momento exacto en que se durmió.

Los días pasaron algunos más veloces que otros, la correspondencia entre ambos era continua Teddy se explayaba sobre sus clases, la naturaleza y las mil y una cosas que había aprendido, hablaba de un montón de nuevos amigos y varias amigas, en algunas cartas enviaba fotos en algún sitió magico para ver el atardecer o hacer surf, en otras salían sus compañeros y compañeras de clase y en algunas con el grupo de alumnos ingleses que se estaban especializando o algún souvenir del sitió en el que estaba, en todas por regla general enviaba su amor y ella al leerlo se sentía como la novia del pueblo abandonada, su madre decía que era estupido y que debía ocupar el tiempo en hacer algo que le gustaba y ella que por regla general era la más activa, este año pasaba el verano entre la madriguera, Shell, y su trabajo de asistente personal en el Profeta, realmente trabajaba para su tía Ginny, llevando su agenda y cosas de esas y ni si quiera las fiestas de publicidad, de los grandes clubes de quidditch y los viajes en los que tenía que acompañar a su titi habían podido distraerla mucho tiempo.

-Tienes un almuerzo con Korokava a las tres y media y me pediste que te recordará que el entrenador de Rugby de Lils quiere hablar contigo…- su tía asintió con un sonrisa…

-¿Has enviado las flores a la maternidad, para Katty?- indagó

-he si… lirios y rosas junto con la tarjeta que escribiste, también añadí unos globos para la niña…-

-gracias corazón… eres la ayudante más eficiente que he tenido nunca…- Vicky sonrió y se disponía a salir del despacho cuando su titi la detuvo.

-tesoro…-

-Sí…-

-tomate el resto de la tarde libre… ve con tus amigas, al cine, de compras… yo no volveré a la redacción después de mi comida asi que no te necesitaré hasta mañana.

-puedo quedarme por si hay algún imprevisto…- señaló la joven –la verdad es que no me importa… Además Mia sigue fuera y Lena debe de estar con su novio… lo único que me espera en casa es mirar al vació o esperar por noticias de Ted-

-¿Va todo bien entre Teddy y tú?-

-bien… por supuesto…- Ginny le hizo una seña para que cerrará la puerta y se sentará.

-las mentiras nunca han sido tu fuerte, lo sabes ¿No?-

-no pasa nada titi, te lo juro…- aseveró –es sólo que le echo de menos, demasiado para mi salud mental…-

-el primer amor es lo que tiene, tesoro…-

-¿Es una estupidez ya lo sé?-

-en absoluto mi niña, sería una sandez si no pudieses echarle de menos, que sentido tendría entonces amar a alguien si no podemos sentir su falta…-

-pero apesta… debería prohibirse el necesitar tanto algo o alguien…- Gin se rió

-estará de vuelta en unas semanas y ya veras como se te van a olvidar estos días…-

-sobre todo porque cuando el vuelva a casa, yo tendré que marcharme al colegio…-

-bueno, tengo fe en que encontraréis la manera, pero puedo asegurarte, porque le conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano, que no le hará nada de gracia ver que has desperdiciado tu verano en un trabajo aburrido…-

-me gusta este trabajo…- señaló Victorie

-bueno pero eso no te impide salir por ahí, sal y diviértete, ve con tus amigos, ve al cine, queda con Karl, iros a la playa, lee un libro, se la Vicky que el quiere, no ese fantasma gris de las últimas semanas que va de un lado para otro simulando vivir.- Victorie asintió –bien como no voy a permitir que eches en saco roto mis concejos tengo algo para ti y Lena que sé que os encantará…- Ginny empezó a revolver entre sus cajones al tiempo que hablaba – me las envió Cho Chang… son un par de paces VIP para su desfile de pretemporada…-

-estás de coña…-

-en absoluto, tu tío Harry, los chicos y yo nos vamos de vacaciones durante esa semana y pensé que sería una lastima que se perdieran…- le tendió el sobre –disfrútalo y selecciona algo que te guste, aun te debo tu regalo Señorita premio anual de Gryffindor.- Vicky rodeó el escritorio y le agradeció con un abrazo y un beso sonoro

-gracias titi…-

-no hay de que cariño, cierra la puerta cuando salgas y vete, no quiero verte aquí cuando termine con todo esto.- asintió mientras se alejaba.


End file.
